The Chipmunks meet Dracula
by LadyRaven-321
Summary: The Chipmunks met Frankenstein, and the Wolfman… But what about Dracula…? Revised end chapter. COMPLETED
1. The Accident!

The Chipmunks met Frankenstein, and the Wolfman. But what about Dracula.?  
  
The chipmunks were created and produced by Ross Bagdasarian and the Bagdasarian productions. I am not doing this for profit, just fun. (  
  
THE CHIPMUNKS MEET DRACULA!  
  
Written by Raven Child  
  
Chapter 1: The Accident!  
  
~ The Trailer ~  
  
SOMEWHERE IN TRANSYLVANIA  
  
It is a dark stormy night, and far across the land laid foot a gloomy looking castle on a hilltop. The only evidence of life in this ancient looking building is the flickering of a couple of candles from within one of the windows in the upper level of the tower.  
  
Inside the room, a man sat in the shadows at the head of a long dinner table. The door opens at the end of the hall. Three young looking people step into the shadows of the room. They made little noise as they reached the long table  
  
"You wished to see us, Master?" The young female asked.  
  
"Yes. I have decided to let you three to go out on your own." The man in the shadows said.  
  
A servant comes up to him and pours a thick red liquid into his wine glass. The young lad bows gracefully to the man in the chair, and walks away. The man picks up the glass and moves it in a circler motion so it may stir itself around the rim.  
  
"You have shown me great loyalty, and now I would like you three to enjoy the world."  
  
"You will not join us, Master?" One of the young males asked.  
  
"No, I will shell wait here." The man takes a sip of his wine glass. "Go now, the sun will rise soon."  
  
"Yes, Master." The three young adults chimed at once. The three of them takes a bow before leaving the room. The man continues to sit in the shadows and drinks from his wine glass.  
  
*************  
  
TWO WEEKS LATER, L.A. USA.  
  
Simon sat at his computer, trying to finish his Thesis on Quantum Physicists for school. The room is quiet, for once. Theodore is in the kitchen making dinner, and Alvin is watching some kind of monster movie. Dave will be home by dinnertime. This gave Simon the perfect opportunity to work in peace on his homework.  
  
Without knowing a shadow starts sneaking up on him. The silhouette on the wall showed a figure wearing a long cape. The intruder stretched out his arms and made his cape look like big dark wings. Inch, by inch, the figure crept. Finally, the shadow arrived at arm's length behind Simon.  
  
Slowly the dark four-digit hand moves towards Simon's shoulder and grabs it.  
  
"BLAA, I'm going to suck all your blood." Alvin said as he exposed his fake fangs to his brother.  
  
"Aaaack!" Simon falls back, and off his chair. He lands on the floor with a loud 'Thud', and his papers went flying everywhere.  
  
"Alvin! You scared me half to death!" Simon shouts, as he picks himself back up from the floor and dusts himself off.  
  
"HA, HA, HA! You should have seen the look on your face, Simon!" Alvin laughs.  
  
Simon glares and growls at his annoying brother.  
  
"I thought you were going to be watching a movie downstairs." He asked Alvin.  
  
"I was, but it was a rerun."  
  
"So, that never stopped you before." Simon raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Yea, but after the 50th time does get dull after a while." Alvin shrugged.  
  
Simon let out a groan and rolled his eyes skyward. He then looks down on his unfinished Thesis and starts picking them up and puts them in his backpack.  
  
"I'm going to the library, Alvin. I need to finish my paper. Tell Dave I'll be home before Dinner." Simon announced before leaving the room.  
  
Alvin watches his brother leave the room then shakes his head in disbelief. 'How could he think of homework on a weekend?' He though to himself.  
  
***************  
  
TWO HOURS LATER.  
  
Simon sat quietly in the library. It is always enjoyable to be able to sit somewhere in silence, so he can focus on his homework without Alvin bothering him. It wasn't till he looked down to his watch when he realized the time.  
  
"Ah, nuts.I'm late, Dave will kill me." Simon suddenly mutters as he collects his books and shoves them in his backpack.  
  
He runs out of the library after putting back the Encyclopedias on the bookshelf. Simon looks up and notices the sun is almost down over the western sky. Not only that, but it also appeared a storm is coming along the Southern part of the sky at an alarming speed.  
  
"The wind defiantly started to pick up since entering the library." Simon muttered to himself.  
  
Mentally, Simon punished himself for being tardy. He promised he'd be home before dinnertime, and it is already 45 minutes past that. It will be very difficult to face Dave when he gets home. Simon knows that he won't be too happy with him.  
  
After approaching his bike, he throws on his helmet. Safety is always part of Simon's agenda. Simon bends over and unlocks the chain from his bike and the bike rack. He quickly hopped on his bike and started riding off. His long blue turtleneck sweater is no trouble while he rides his bike. The special design of the bike enables this small chipmunk child to ride with ease.  
  
Simon got about three blocks when it started to rain. The Rain began to fall gently at first then without warning it turned into a major down pour.  
  
"Ah, man." Simon grumbles. He tries to pedal faster in hopes he could get home faster before this storm could get worse.  
  
As Simon got to the middle of an intersection, a car appeared out of nowhere. It only took a second; Simon barely had a chance to glance over and see the bright headlights heading right for him.  
  
"Oh no!" He screamed.  
  
WHAM!!  
  
The front end of the car hit Simon's back end of his bike. This caused Simon to fly off and bounce off the hood of the vehicle. He then rolled off and landed hard on the pavement on the road. Simon's glasses fell, with a battered frame, and cracked lenses, beside his hand that is stretched out on the pavement.  
  
For a moment everything was quiet. All that is heard is the rain falling hard on the road and car. The motorized sound of the windshield wipers kept moving from side to side on the window of the black car. Finally the door on the driver's side of the car opens. A young woman, whom dressed all in black, walks out. With a calm frown on her face, she stands over the battered body of Simon.  
  
"Oh dear." She whispers. 


	2. The Phone Call!

Chapter 2: The Phone Call!  
  
MEANWHILE AT THE SEVILLE'S HOME!  
  
Dave started pacing the kitchen. He is furious with worry. "Where is he?" He mutters to himself.  
  
Simon would not come home without calling to let everyone know where he is. This was not like him. Dave wondered what could be keeping Simon. Could he have started reading a book that was so intense that he forgot all about the time? It happened a few times, but never has Simon been this late. Dave just wouldn't rest until he knows that Simon is home safe...then he'll kill him.  
  
---------------------  
  
In the living room Alvin and Theodore sat on the couch, and watched one of their favorite shows. In the middle of the program Theodore looks over to his brother at the other end of the couch. The little round chipmunk seemed to have a worried expression on his face.  
  
"Alvin...?" He finally said.  
  
"Theodore, you're interrupting 'Captain Star Gazer'." Alvin complained as he pointed to the man on the TV.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Theodore replied sheepishly. "But, aren't you the slightest bit worried about Simon? He's been gone for a very long time."  
  
Alvin rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Knowing Simon, he probably has his nose stuck in some book, and forgot all about the time."  
  
"You're probably right..." Theodore looked outside the window then back to Alvin. "But, don't you think he's been gone a little too long. I-I-I mean, it's already dark, and it's raining."  
  
Alvin managed to avert his eyes away from the TV to look out the window. He immediately sat up when he saw how heavy the rain was coming down and looked back to Theodore.  
  
"Hey, you're right. What could be keeping him?"  
  
*************  
  
THIRTY MINUES LATER!  
  
"RINNNNG-RINNG!"  
  
The phone begins to ring. Dave immediately jumped up from the kitchen table and runs to the phone.  
  
"Hello? Simon.?" He asked hopefully.  
  
Alvin and Theodore move away from the couch and follow the sounds of Dave's voice on the phone. They are curious to know if it is their brother on the phone or not.  
  
"Yes, this is David Seville.Who is this.?"  
  
Dave paused as he heard the other person speak from the other end of the line. His face begins to immediately drop as he listened. Alvin and Theodore came in to the kitchen and looked up at their dad. Both of them suddenly felt a knot forming in their stomachs. They can tell that what their was hearing is bad news.  
  
"Oh, My God! Is he alright?" Dave could barely speak.  
  
Alvin and Theodore stood there with their mouths hung open. Who was Dave talking about?  
  
"Yes.yes, I understand.. I'll be right over." Dave felt numb as he hung up the phone. Slowly, he turned to his boys. "Boys, get your coats. We need to go to the hospital." 


	3. The Donor!

Chapter 3: The Donor!  
  
IN THE ER...  
  
"I need a bag of AB negative, stat!" A doctor calls out.  
  
He glances down at the tiny body on the emergency operating table. The little chipmunk had come in with severe internal injuries due to the impact created by a car that came at him thirty minutes ago. His mid-section took in most of the damage. Three ribs are fractured, as well as his right shoulder that had popped out of its socket from when he landed hard on the concrete road.  
  
The Doctor's main concern, though, were those internal injuries. From what he examined through x-rays so far, the child is bleeding extensively. He needs blood in order to survive the operation. If he doesn't get the right blood type, the unthinkable would happen. A thought accrued that this chipmunk child might not make it.  
  
"Doctor, we are out of that blood type!" A nurse shouts back.  
  
"I don't want to hear that! Make the calls! Get me some of that blood, now!" The Doctor demands. He turns towards the chipmunk child, and mutters as he puts on his operation mask, "I won't give up without trying."  
  
"Yes, Doctor..."  
  
The nurse turned and started heading out of the Trauma room. To her surprise she nearly ran into a woman that seemed to have just appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Ma'am!" The nurse shouts. "You can not be in here! Please leave!"  
  
The strange woman seemed to just ignore the nurse; her concern was more on the chipmunk boy on the operating table.  
  
"Ma'am? Ma'am!" The nurse shouts again.  
  
"That boy will die." The woman finally says, still looking at the scene around the table. She has a calm, emotionless look on her face.  
  
The nurse stood silence for a moment. "Ma'am, please! Just leave.we are doing what we can to help this child."  
  
Slowly the woman looks at the nurse. "You need special blood to save him."  
  
"Ma'am. If you do not leave this Trauma room."  
  
I have the special blood he needs." The woman announced as she cuts off the nurse's warning.  
  
She began to stare deep into the nurse's eyes. The nurse suddenly felt the hypnotic stare of the woman and became entranced.  
  
"Yes. Your blood will help, indeed." The nurse said. She then guided the woman towards the rest of the medical staff so they could prompted her to donate her blood to the Chipmunk boy.  
  
****************  
  
OUT IN THE 'ER' ENTRANCE.  
  
"Where is he?" Dave shouts as he runs in through the doors. Alvin and Theodore were not far behind him.  
  
"Where is who?" The nurse behind the counter cried back.  
  
"My son! Someone called me and told me that he is here. Where is he?" Dave panicked.  
  
"Ok, calm down sir. What's your son's name." The nurse said calmly.  
  
"Simon Seville." Dave said trying to think clearly.  
  
"Ok, lets have a look at the records here." The nurse announced when she began typing down the info on the computer.  
  
"Oh, here he is." she said. The nurse looked up to Dave and added, "he is in the Trauma Room. They are about to operate on him now."  
  
"Operate? Why? What happened?" Dave asked in a shaky voice.  
  
"Sir, please calm down! We are doing what we can to help your son."  
  
Alvin and Theodore looked at each other with worry.what's happening to their brother? Theodore began to whine and reached out to Alvin for a hug of support. Alvin tried to be brave, but felt his tears becoming stronger by the minute.  
  
'If anything happens to Simon, I would not forgive myself.' He thought to himself. Alvin rapped his arms around his little brother tightly, not only to comfort him, but to support himself as well.  
  
"I just want some answers." Dave pleaded. "Could you just tell me the condition of my son?"  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, I can't.The Doctor will be out to give you his analysis soon." The nurse assured him.  
  
"Well, that's not good enough!" Dave demanded.  
  
"Again, I'm sorry sir, I can not give out any information. Now please, why don't you go in the waiting room and have a seat." The nurse suggested as she stood up at eye level to Dave and pointed down the hall.  
  
Dave stood there and glared at the nurse for a moment. Reluctantly he began to take her suggestion. He looked down to his two sons.  
  
"Come on, boys. Lets go to the waiting room."  
  
Alvin and Theodore followed their dad to the room at the end of the hall, and sat there to wait for the Doctor to come out and give them an update on Simon's condition.  
  
**************  
  
IN THE TRAUMA ROOM.FOUR HOURS LATER!  
  
"There, that should do it.can you finish sewing him up, nurse?" The Doctor asked as he began to take off his rubber gloves. He begins to head out the Trauma Room to talk to the child's father in the waiting room.  
  
"Yes, Doctor." The nurse replied as she moved in to complete the job the Doctor started.  
  
Another nurse walked up to the mysterious woman as she began to sit up calmly.  
  
"Thank you for your help. Without it, this child might have died." The nurse said from behind her operating mask.  
  
"It was no trouble." The woman said calmly.  
  
The nurse began to look concern for the woman, for she started to look very pale.  
  
"Ma'am? Are you alright? Perhaps you should lie down till we can get you some juice?" She suggested.  
  
The woman looked up and saw two dark figures standing at the end of the Trauma Room. She then looked up at the nurse. "Thank you, no. That won't be necessary."  
  
"Are you sure? You look very pale."  
  
The woman looked deep into the nurse's eyes, "I'll be fine." She said sternly.  
  
"Right, your fine. Have a good night." The nurse said in a hypnotic state.  
  
The woman unplugged herself from the needle in her arm and headed straight to the two boys near the entrance of the Trauma Room.  
  
"Have you gone insane?" One of the boys spat.  
  
"The Master will not be pleased." The other boy warned.  
  
"I did what had to be done." The woman argued. "It was my fault, that boy should not die tonight."  
  
"So you donated your blood? What are the effects going to be because of this?" The first boy asked.  
  
"We will know soon enough, won't we?" The woman stated.  
  
The second boy started to shake his head. "Never the less, we need to get you out of here. It will be dawn soon, and you still need to feed."  
  
"Agreed. Lets go." The woman said.  
  
As the three mysterious figures began to leave the room the nurse broke out of her hypnotic state and turned around.  
  
"Ma'am? Ma'am!" She began to shout as she started running after them. "I need to get your name.! Ma'am?"  
  
The nurse paused just passed the door when she realized that the three figures have disappeared.  
  
"Where'd she go?" The nurse stood perplexed. 


	4. The Recovery!

Chapter 4: The Recovery!  
  
IN THE WAITING ROOM!  
  
Dave sat with great worry. He pondered on what could be keeping the Doctor. Is Simon all right? How would things change if the worse were to happen? He dreaded the thought of losing Simon.  
  
With a sigh, Dave looked over to his other two boys. Alvin and Theodore curled up together in the chair beside him. Dave watched over them and sympathizes with how they could be feeling about all of this.  
  
The boys have always been together. To see them split just doesn't seem right. Dave reached over and picked up his coat from the chair on the other side of him. He brings it over and places it carefully over the two sleeping chipmunks.  
  
"Mr. Seville?" Suddenly came a voice.  
  
With a jolt, Dave looked up and sees the Doctor standing at the entrance of the Waiting Room. Dave sat with his jaw hung down. He is almost too afraid to hear what the Doctor has to say.  
  
The Doctor tilted his over to see the two sleeping chipmunks in the chair beside their father. He then returns his attention to Dave.  
  
"You will be relieved to know that your son has survived the operation." The Doctor announced as he took the empty seat second one away from Dave.  
  
Dave breathed a sigh of relief. He looked to the Doctor. "Thank you, Doctor." He began to say. "You mind telling me what happened?"  
  
"Your son was hit by a car, most likely while he was heading home. It was a good thing your son wore his helmet, or the injuries could have been far worse."  
  
"Heh, Simon always feels that safety should come first..." Dave comments nervously.  
  
"That is defiantly a good thing, Mr. Seville...As I was saying...The impact accrued in the mid-section on his right side. This caused three fractured ribs, and internal bleeding..."  
  
"Oh, God..." Dave whimpered. He nervously ran both hands through his thick brown hair.  
  
"Because of your son's rare blood type," The Doctor continued. "It wasn't easy to find any on supply. To our fortunate luck, there was a perfect donor here in the hospital. Without her help, I don't think your son would have had a chance through surgery."  
  
While the Doctor spoke, Alvin began to open his eyes. He looked up and over hears every word the Doctor says. He is relieved to hear that Simon is all right, but he is now more anxious to see his brother. Slowly he slid off the chair and tiptoed out the door beside him while the adults talked.  
  
Continuing along down the hall, Alvin crept. "Where could they have taken Simon?" He thought out loud.  
  
As if on cue, two of the medical staff came through a double door. With them they wheeled a bed out of the room. Instantly, Alvin recognizes the patient in the bed.  
  
"Simon...?" He whispered.  
  
Alvin quickly followed them to a room at the end of the hall. He waited outside the room till the two nurses finished setting Simon up comfortably. After they left the room, Alvin snuck in.  
  
He saw a chair against the wall. Quickly grabbed the chair and dragged it to the bed where Simon slept. Alvin crawled up on the chair and looked at his bother's battered body.  
  
At first glance Simon almost isn't recognizable. He wore an oxygen mask over his little brown nose and mouth. A gauzed band-aid is taped over his left eyebrow. It showed a bit of a bloodstain. Most likely the cut above his eye is caused from when his glasses broke off his face.  
  
"Hey, Simon..." Alvin said. He had no idea what else to say. Slowly, Alvin takes Simon's hand that lay quietly on the bed.  
  
He gently squeezed it, and to his surprise Simon's fingers began moving slightly. Alvin looked back up to his brother's face.  
  
Slowly Simon's eyes blinked open and looked straight at Alvin. Alvin started to smile with relief to see Simon opening his eyes. Simon seems to recognize the figure dressed in red beside him. A soft 'smiley' expression becomes noticeable in Simon's eyes, and he returns a reassuring squeeze in Alvin's hand. Alvin now knows that Simon will be all right.  
  
After a moment, Simon's eyes looked tired again. Slowly he closed them, and fell back asleep.  
  
Still smiling, Alvin carefully brought his head down beside Simon's hand. And with his hand still holding on to his brother's, Alvin too, started to dose off.  
  
-------------  
  
FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER...  
  
With Theodore in his arms and the Doctor close behind, Dave walks in the room where Simon and Alvin lay sleeping. Dave is relieved to see both his son's safe. It is a little unsettling to see Simon bandaged up with an oxygen mask over his little face, but at least he seems to be alright and alive.  
  
"It would appear that your son has found his brother." The Doctor commented.  
  
"Yes, that seems to be one of Alvin's many talents." Dave sighs.  
  
"Dave?" Theodore's sleepy voice whined. "Can I now see my brother, please?"  
  
"Sure Theodore." Dave carefully puts his son down on the same chair that Alvin is leaning on.  
  
Theodore stood on his tippy-toes and looked over to his brother, Simon. He reached up and placed his little hand on Simon's forearm. Careful to not disturb the IV needle placed closer to the inner part of the arm, Theodore gave a reassuring squeeze. He hated seeing Simon like this. Never had he looked so fragile. With a sniff, Theodore placed his head beside Alvin's and closed his eyes.  
  
Dave leaned over and began stroking Simon's head. He started to smile slightly and turned to look back at the Doctor.  
  
"Thanks again for all your help, Doctor."  
  
The Doctor smiled proudly, but he feels he cannot take the full credit. "Your welcome, Mr. Seville, but the woman that donated her blood should receive most of the credit."  
  
"Oh, yes. Defiantly. Is she still here, I would like to thank her as well." Dave smiled.  
  
"I'll see if she is still around, but in the meantime, I'll have one of the nurses come and get you another chair." The Doctor paused for a bit to get a better look at Simon. He suddenly gave a perplexed expression.  
  
"Is there something wrong, Doctor?"  
  
"I-I'm not sure.but I think your son is already starting to look better."  
  
Both Dave and the Doctor looked down at Simon as he starts to stir and make whimpering noises.  
  
"I don't understand, Doctor?"  
  
"Uh, I'm just not use to seeing patients recover so quickly from after being in a serious car accident."  
  
"Heh, must be all the vitamins he eats?" Dave jokes.  
  
The Doctor smiles at Dave's comment, "Maybe.I'll be right back Mr. Seville." He says before turning to leave the room. 


	5. Misdiagnosis!

Chapter 5: Misdiagnosis!  
  
SIX HOURS LATER.  
  
Dave is coming back down the hall from his visit to the cafeteria. He holds a large paper coffee cup in his hand. This is his fourth coffee today. It has been a very long night, and the tiredness is beginning to show around Dave's eyes. He begins to stretch his mouth wide open as he lets out a big yawn. Just before he could take another sip from his cup, he notices four familiar figures walking up to him.  
  
"Miss. Miller? Girls?" Dave calls out. He remembers calling them a couple of hours ago, but didn't really expect them to come over to visit today.  
  
"Oh, David. We just had to come as soon as we could. How is our dear boy?" Miss. Miller pouted.  
  
"He, ah, seems to be doing fine." Dave said in a confused manner.  
  
Miss. Miller firmly places her fist on her hips and gives Dave a glare. "You don't seem so sure of that, David." She spat.  
  
"Well, it's not easy to explain." Dave nervously replied.  
  
"Simon is alright, isn't he?" Jeanette asked worryingly.  
  
"Yea, of course he is.if fact, he is making a very speedy recovery." Dave comments with a surprised look on his face.  
  
"What are we waiting for? Lets go see him!" Brittany shouts impatiently.  
  
--------------------  
  
IN THE RECOVERY ROOM!  
  
The three boys sat quietly in the room. Simon now has his bed in a sitting position and is trying to have something to eat. Earlier a nurse came in and nearly passed out when she saw Simon sitting up, and breathing without his oxygen mask on. She had mentioned that it wasn't possible for Simon to recover so quickly after his experience last night. After many exams and blood tests, the nurse finally leaves and the boys could go back to their visit.  
  
Simon yawned as he leaned back against his pillow. Even though he is recovering in an accelerated rate, he is still very tired. He lets out a deep sigh and pushes away the bed table, with the unfinished hospital food on it, away from him. Not only being tired, but trying to see for an extended length of time without his glasses is starting to give him a headache.  
  
"Are you going to finish that, Simon" Theodore asked as he eyed the unfinished meal on the little table.  
  
"Knock yourself out, Theodore." Simon sighs.  
  
While Theodore helps himself to the tray of hospital food, Alvin looks up at his tired brother.  
  
"Are you feeling alright, Simon?  
  
"I guess. I'm still very tired though." Simon says as he looks over to Alvin, whom is sitting in the chair by the wall.  
  
"Code Blue, ICU. Code Blue, ICU. Code Blue, ICU." Cried an announcement over the P.A.  
  
"I wonder what 'Code Blue' stands for? And what do they mean when they say 'they see us'?" Theodore asks innocently as he scoops up another bit of Jell-O.  
  
"It means that someone has gone under Cardiac Arrest, Theodore." Simon answered bluntly with his eyes closed.  
  
"Arrested? Oh, so you mean that this Cardinack person stole something, and that they saw him do it?" Theo came to the conclusion.  
  
Simon opens his eyes and gives his younger brother an annoyed look. "Theodore..."  
  
"Yea, Simon..."  
  
Theodore looks up to his brother with his big green eyes. Suddenly Simon didn't' have the heart to tell him what the real term of 'Cardiac Arrest' meant.  
  
"Never mind." He grumbles as he turns his head away.  
  
Confused, Theodore looks over to Alvin. Alvin shakes his head at how innocent Theodore can be. Theodore shrugs and focuses on the Jell-O that Simon didn't finish.  
  
The door opens and Miss. Miller walks in with the Chipettes and Dave close behind. Simon again opened his eyes and looked up at them. Miss. Miller begins to look puzzled.  
  
She turns to Dave with concern. "He does not look like he's in Critical Condition, David."  
  
"I tried telling you Miss. Miller, Simon's been recovering in an accelerated rate. Even the Doctors can't explain it."  
  
Simon threw his head back on the pillow behind him. How he wished people would stop fussing over him.  
  
"Simon?" Miss. Miller said in a soft tone. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, Miss. Miller. Just tired." Simon sighed.  
  
"Are you enjoying yourself, Simon?" Brittany said, not really knowing what else to say.  
  
"Oh yea, I always enjoy waking up in strange places and looking like a Borg." Simon commented in a grumbling tone as he held up his arm with the IV still stuck in it.  
  
"Never the less, we are glad that you are alright, Simon." Jeanette says as she looks brightly up at Simon.  
  
Simon looks up to see Jeanette. He tries to get a clear look at her, as best as he can without his glasses being on his face. Knowing that she is there, Simon smiles back at her.  
  
"You know, when we first heard that you were in a car accident, we all thought the worst of it. But now that we see you, Simon, it doesn't look as bad as we thought." Eleanor said.  
  
"You weren't here last night." Alvin said. "He was barely able to breathe, little alone sit up."  
  
"So, how is it that you are all better now?" Brittany asked Simon.  
  
"I don't know. Besides feeling a little sore along my ribs here," Simon said as he addressed the right side of his ribcage. "And a bit of headache, I feel fine."  
  
"Strange." Eleanor said in thought.  
  
"That doesn't make sense. From what Dave was telling us earlier, this was a serious injury you had." Jeanette said softly.  
  
"Maybe it was, or maybe they made a mistake?" Simon inquired.  
  
Everyone looked at him in a puzzling state.  
  
"I mean if I was in such a serious state, I would still be unconscious.wouldn't I?" Simon asked as he looked around to his family and friends.  
  
For a moment, everyone thought about what Simon said. None of this made sense, but could it be possible, that Simon might be right?  
  
Brittany lets out a loud sigh, "Whatever, but does it has to be so dark in here?" She asks.  
  
She turns around and begins to pull back the curtains to let in some sunlight.  
  
"Arg." Simon shouts.  
  
"What is it Simon?" Dave cries out.  
  
"It's bright! It's bright!" Simon whines as he covers his face from the raise of the sun.  
  
"Brittany, close the curtains!" Eleanor barked.  
  
Brittany quickly obeyed and closed the curtains again.  
  
"Ok, that was weird." Alvin said, sitting up from his chair.  
  
"Are you ok? What happened?" Dave asked Simon as he placed his hand on his son's shoulder.  
  
"I'm not sure. I-It could be because of the shock of the accident. Or possibly not having my glasses on for a long length of time. That could be affecting my tolerance to light?" Simon quickly thought up.  
  
Slowly he looks back up to Dave and leans back against his pillow again.  
  
"Would you like to rest for a bit? The rest of us could perhaps go to the cafeteria for a bit, and come back later?" Dave suggested.  
  
"Ok, Dave." Simon said in a sleepy tone.  
  
"Come on. Let's go." Dave ushered to everyone as he started to head for the door.  
  
"See you later, Simon." Jeanette chirped.  
  
"Ok." Simon replied.  
  
He didn't look up at anyone as they left the room. Simon is in deep thought of what was going on. Flash glimpses of the accident appeared in his mind, but nothing made sense. Apart of him felt he should have died last night, and yet, he didn't. Simon turned to look at the curtains where Brittany tried to open moments ago. He began to realize his excuse why he suddenly became affected by the sunlight didn't make sense.  
  
The only thing that Simon realized is that he can feel his body healing fast. The blood that pumps in his veins grew stronger. He held his hand up in front of his face to have a look at it. Through his fuzzy vision he stares and moves his hand as he feels the energy flowing through it. Suddenly and without warning, Simon's vision starts to clear up. It was like someone had just places his glasses on his face.  
  
Quickly, Simon sat up. He began looking around the room. Everything looked clear. Simon blinked a couple of times. He then starts rubbing his eyes. When he re-opened them, still his vision came in clear as a bell.  
  
"I can see?" He said in shock. 


	6. Noticeable Changes!

Chapter 6: Noticeable Changes!  
  
THE NEXT DAY!  
  
After a whole day being in the hospital, Simon was ready to come home.  
  
Dave, Alvin, and Theodore went home to get cleaned up and to grab something to eat.  
  
As Simon waited for his family to return home, a nurse comes in with a cart filled with different types of medical gauzes.  
  
"Hello Simon." The nurse cheers.  
  
"Hi." Simon responds with a sigh.  
  
"I'm just here to clean up your surgical wounds, so if you wouldn't mind lifting up your gown I can get started right away." The nurse asks.  
  
Simon did as was suggested to him. He made sure to keep his blanket covering him from waist down. Then he takes off the hospital garment and prepares his mid section to be looked at by the nurse.  
  
The nurse starts to set up the right materials she will use to clean under Simon's bandages when the way Simon moved caught her attention. She noticed how easily he moved around as he slipped the garment off. It is like he was never in any life threatening accident. The nurse tried to not act so obvious and picked up a pair of surgical scissors.  
  
"Alright, Simon.I'm going to start cutting now."  
  
"Hmm." Simon nodded.  
  
Carefully, the nurse pealed away the bandages. But when she removed the last bandage, she became very shocked to what she saw.  
  
"No!" She gasped loudly.  
  
"What?" Simon looked up with wide eyes. "I didn't get an infection did I?"  
  
Simon sat up to look at his mid section, and to his surprise he saw what the nurse sees.nothing. Not even a single scar is found. In fact, all his fur grew back in that area. Simon even moved his hand over to where there use to be an opening, but it felt as it has before.  
  
"I don't understand.?" The nurse asked, still in shock.  
  
"Perhaps this was all a big mistake?" Simon suggested.  
  
"No. It couldn't have been. The charts say." The nurse said, picking up a clipboard with papers on it.  
  
"Maybe the charts are wrong." Simon said sternly. His eyes became focused and dark.  
  
"They can't be. The Doctor said." The nurse stopped when she turned to look at Simon and froze.  
  
"He's wrong!" Simon said with strength in his voice. "I'm fine."  
  
"You're probably right." The nurse replied in a hypnotic tone. ".You are fine."  
  
"I want to go home.tonight!" Simon demands.  
  
"Yes, I'll tell the Doctor to sign your discharge papers immediately." The nurse turns to head back out the door.  
  
"Ah, nurse.before you go." Simon said.  
  
"Yes." The nurse stopped and turned.  
  
"Could you get this IV out of my arm.Please.?"  
  
The nurse smiled and walked back to the cart that she left beside Simon's bed.  
  
"Sure." She replied.  
  
*********  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT.  
  
Dave pulls the car into his driveway, and puts it in park. The three chipmunks get out of the vehicle and runs up to the front door of their home. Simon dusts of his blue turtleneck sweater, the spare one that Dave was able to bring to the hospital after the nurse called. He is relieved to now be in some real clothes instead of the hospital garment. Simon also goes to feel his face and remembers that he doesn't need glasses to see any more.  
  
Alvin and Theodore are excited to have their brother home safely and began tackle him in a playful manner.  
  
"Ok boys, settle down. I know you're glad to be back home." Dave smiles as he finds the right key to open the door.  
  
As soon as Dave opens the door, a little Yorkshire Terrier runs out to great her family.  
  
"Lily!" The Chipmunks cheered.  
  
Lily runs up to Alvin and Theodore with her tail wagging and tongue hanging out, but she stops when she sees Simon. She gives him a baffled look.  
  
"Hi Lily! Boy I've missed you." Simon says as he reaches down to pet her.  
  
Instead of a joyful reaction, Lily begins to show her teeth to Simon and growls viciously at him.  
  
"Lily? It's me... Simon. Don't you recognize me?" Simon asked.  
  
He tries to take a step forward to Lily, but the little dog starts to whimper and runs back into the house with her tail between her behind legs.  
  
"Maybe she doesn't recognize you without your glasses on?" Theodore suggested.  
  
"Maybe..." Simon slowly replied. He had no other explanation for this strange phenomenon with their little dog.  
  
Simon begins to felt very hurt with Lily's reaction towards him. "I couldn't have been gone that long." He inquired with a pout.  
  
"Well, come on boys. Lets go inside and I'll start making dinner." Dave announces.  
  
As the chipmunks started following dad inside, Simon suddenly stopped. He looked down the dark street. It is as if someone, or something is calling out to him.  
  
"Hey Simon, you comin'?" Alvin shouted from inside the house.  
  
"Huh...?" Simon looked back to his brother and back down the dark street.  
  
"Yeah." The eerie presence gave Simon a chill down his spin. He quickly ran inside and closed the door.  
  
*************  
  
THE NEXT MORNING!  
  
Dave comes in the bedroom to wake the boys up for school.  
  
"Boys? Time to get up, and get ready for school." He calls out loud enough for all his sons to hear.  
  
A chorus of groans is heard from each bed.  
  
Dave walks up to Simon and taps him gently. "Simon? Are you going to be ok today, or do you want to stay home?"  
  
Simon thinks about it for a moment, and then looks up at his dad. "I'll be ok, Dave."  
  
"How'd I know he was going to say that?" Alvin grumbled while shaking head.  
  
"Well, alright. If you feel up to it." Dave says to Simon, while trying to ignore Alvin's remark.  
  
Simon and Theodore begin to crawl out of bed, but Alvin still remains reluctant to get up.  
  
"Alvin, get up. Now!" Dave demands.  
  
"Just a minute Dave. I'm still catching up on my beauty sleep." Alvin said in an excuse.  
  
"Allv-iin!" Growled Dave.  
  
Dave walked up to the window and threw open the curtains in order to help get Alvin out of bed quicker. The sunlight filled up the room, and again, Simon reacts to the light.  
  
"Arg.." Simon screeches as he drops his blue turtleneck sweater and backs away into the shadowy corner of the room.  
  
"Simon?" Dave quickly closes the curtains and runs up to smarter chipmunk.  
  
Out of concern, Alvin and Theodore both run up to their brother.  
  
"What happened?" Theodore asks.  
  
"The sun...! I-I-It's too bright!" Simon complains.  
  
Alvin thinks for a moment, and with a snap of his fingers, he comes up with a solution that might work. He walks up to his drawer beside his bed and pulls out a pair of one of his sunglasses.  
  
"Here, try these on." He suggests to his brother.  
  
Out of desperation, Simon tries Alvin's idea. He puts on the sunglasses and looks up to Alvin as he walks over to the curtains. Slowly, Alvin pulls them back to let in the sunlight. At first Simon blocks the light with his arms, but then brings them down gradually. With a smile on his face, indicating that Alvin for once had a brilliant idea, he shows his family that the sunglasses work.  
  
"Is that better, Simon?" Dave asks.  
  
"Yes. Thanks." Simon replies and looking up at Alvin.  
  
"Alright then, finish getting dressed and come down for breakfast." Dave announces to all three Chipmunks.  
  
"Yes Dave." They all chimed at once. 


	7. Class Assignment!

Chapter 7: Class Assignment!  
  
TWO HOURS LATER!  
  
Alvin, Simon, and Theodore started to head for their first class when they heard a familiar voice calling out to them.  
  
"Boys?" Brittany shouted.  
  
The Chipmunks turned to see the Chipettes running up to them.  
  
"I can't believe it!" Brittany says in shock at the sight of seeing Simon. "They let you out of the hospital already?"  
  
"Well," Simon starts to explain. "I am feeling better. There was no other reason for me to stay there."  
  
"I, for one, am glad that you are feeling better, Simon." Jeanette says in a shy manner.  
  
"Cool shades, Simon. But, don't you usually need your regular glasses to see?" Eleanor asked.  
  
"Yeah, what's up with that?" Brittany demanded with one hand firmly placed on her hip, and the other holding her schoolbooks.  
  
"Well, honestly, I don't know..." Simon begins to explain. "It is like I'm having the opposite effect, or something. My eyesight is now perfect, but apparently only in the dark. During the day my eyes are sensitive to the sunlight. I can't really make any sense of it."  
  
"Nothing about any of this makes sense." Alvin grumbles. "I over heard Dave complaining to the Doctor the other day when we were still in the hospital. They were talking about that the woman that had hit Simon with a car, then donated her blood to save him. Apparently she had disappeared without a trace."  
  
"That's pretty strange. So, no one knows who this mystery woman is?" Jeanette asked.  
  
"Nope." Alvin replied. "She didn't even leave her name."  
  
"Will you all just stop fussing?" Simon snapped. He begins to turn and walk away from his brothers and Chipettes.  
  
"Where are you going Simon?" Eleanor asked.  
  
"To class. This is a school, isn't it? We're here to learn, right?" Simon turned back to them and spat. He quickly spun around and continued in the opposite direction.  
  
"Boy, he sure woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Complained Brittany.  
  
"Sigh. I just wish I knew what was going on. Even Lily was acting strange towards him." Alvin said with a slump.  
  
Jeanette looked onward to see Simon still walking away. Her heart filled with worry on what could be happening to Simon. When she heard the bell tone to indicate the starting of class, she and along with the rest of the Chipmunks and Chipettes, started to follow in the direction where Simon headed.  
  
LATER IN THE MORNING...  
  
"Ok, class," The teacher chimes. "If you remember last week we started reading poetry... If you would, please turn to page 56 in your book we can get started with our next poem."  
  
Every student began to turn the pages in their book to find the page the teacher said. When it appeared that the class found the page, and is ready for their next instructions, the teacher continues.  
  
"Alright, Simon?"  
  
Simon looks up at the teacher through his shades. The teacher had to remind herself that Simon's eyesight is going through a struggle since the car accident he was in a few days ago. With a note from Dave, she accepted the idea that Simon now needs sunglasses in order to tone down the brightness of the sunlight.  
  
"Why don't you read the poem today?" The teacher asks.  
  
"Alright..." Simon says as he begins to stand up. He clears his throat in order to be able to project his voice clearly.  
  
"'Dark Maiden Night' by Miriam Blackbird." Simon says as he reads the title and author of the poem:  
  
Come to me, my dark maiden night,  
Watch with me, as the sunsets.  
We have been abandoned by the light,  
No more will you fret.  
  
I bring my hand up to touch,  
You're cold, but accepting might.  
Loneliness calls, too much,  
Founded by the abyss of its twilight.  
  
Take my hand, so we may dance.  
Along the riverbed the redness flows.  
Tonight we take the chance,  
Where we go, no one knows.  
  
Thirsty now, I drink from this cup,  
The drum is beating with fright.  
Thump, thump, thump,  
Come with me, my dark maiden night.  
  
--------  
  
Simon's tone in his voice became soft and mature, while also darkened with passion from the poem. Without him even realizing, he sounded very seductive. Every girl in class, including the teacher, felt like melting in their seats. They all let out a swooning sigh and rested their heads on their hands.  
  
The room became quiet; no one knew what to say. Simon turned to the teacher.  
  
"Uh, Mrs. Tulane?" He asked her.  
  
Mrs. Tulane shook herself back to reality.  
  
"Oh, very nice, Simon. Please, sit back down."  
  
Simon did as instructed and sat down in his seat. He looks around the room and notices that the girls are all looking at him in a dreamy expression, including the Chipettes. Confused, he leans over to his brother, Alvin.  
  
"Ah, Alvin? What happened?" He asks him.  
  
"I don't know, you tell me? Suddenly every girl in this room went nuts." Alvin answered in a bit of a jealous tone.  
  
"Interesting..." Simon muttered.  
  
AFTER LUNCH HOUR...  
  
Mrs. Tulane took the class to the library and instructed them to find a book to read for their English assignment. Every student must find a book, read it, and then write a report about it. After about twenty minutes of searching, some of the students have found their book and is now starting to read it at some of the tables in the library.  
  
At one end of the library, Theodore has found the perfect book he feels would be interesting enough to read. He pulls it out from the bookshelf and turns to see Eleanor coming towards him.  
  
"What book are you going to read, Theodore?" Eleanor asks as she hugs the book she has already chosen.  
  
"'The Chocolate Wars' by Robert Cormier. It sounds delicious. What about you, Eleanor?"  
  
"'Listen Up' by Barbara Findlen. It's about the next feminist Generation." Eleanor stated.  
  
Meanwhile at the other end of the Library, Alvin, Brittany, and Simon are still trying to find a book themselves to read for their project.  
  
"Any idea on what you're going to read for you project, Simon?" Alvin asks out of curiosity.  
  
"I'm not sure yet...I was thinking of something like 'South: The Last Antarctic Expedition of Shakleton and the Endurance' or 'Into Africa: The Epic Adventures of Stanley and Livingstone'. I figure I'd try a little light reading for once." Simon said in a thinking posture.  
  
"How exciting for you." Alvin grumbles. At least the accident didn't change his enthusiasm for schoolwork.  
  
"Well, I admit they're more complex then the 'Cat and the Hat' and 'Go Dogs Go' stories that your use to." Simon jokes.  
  
Brittany begins to laugh heartily.  
  
"Oh, very funny...both of you..." Alvin spat in slight embarrassment.  
  
"Boy, does Simon have you pegged, Alvin." Brittany laughs harder.  
  
"Oh, really?" Alvin retorted to Brittany.  
  
"Yeah, really..."  
  
"Well, what are you going to chose...? Something on makeup, or shopping for shoes, perhaps?" Alvin smirks.  
  
Brittany and Alvin stood eye to eye with a grinning glare.  
  
As Alvin and Brittany begin arguing, Simon turns away. Something suddenly didn't feel right. It is over at one of the bookshelves in the last isle. It is there that Simon feels drawn to. 'Why is that so interesting all of a sudden?' He thought to himself  
  
"Well, you know what they say about simple minds, Alvin..." Brittany adds in a cocky manner.  
  
"Ha! You're one to talk..." Laughs Alvin.  
  
"Harrumph!" Brittany glares back at Alvin for making that comment. She then realizes that Simon is no longer behind Alvin.  
  
"Hey? Where did Simon go?" She asks.  
  
"Don't know...He was just here a second ago..." Alvin stated.  
  
---------------  
  
Over in the last isle of bookshelves, Jeanette stood on a ladder in order to reach a certain book she plans to use for her assignment. Suddenly she slipped and begins to fall. Instead of hitting the hard floor, Jeanette finds herself in Simon's arms.  
  
"Phew. Thanks Simon." Jeanette smiles.  
  
She then does a double take. She swears he wasn't here a second ago.  
  
"Simon?!" Asked in shock. "Where did you come from?"  
  
Simon turned his head to where Alvin and Brittany still stand. "Um, over there."  
  
"I-I-I don't understand..." Jeanette couldn't make sense how Simon can move so fast from one end of the library to the other.  
  
"I don't either." Simon adds, also unsure how he had moved so quickly. "I suddenly just felt the urge to come over here. It was then that I realized that you were about to fall."  
  
"Oh..." Jeanette says bashfully. She then realized that she is still in Simon's arms. Looking back up at him she smiles with a blush.  
  
Simon caught on to what Jeanette is trying to say and blushes as well. "Uh, sorry..."  
  
Gently, Simon puts Jeanette down.  
  
"So, uh, are you ok now?"  
  
"I am, thanks to you."  
  
"Good." Simon smiles. He holds out his hand to her. "Shall we go find a book for our assignment over in the adventure section?"  
  
"Alright." Jeanette takes Simon's hand and they walk off to a different section of the library. 


	8. The Thirst!

Chapter 8: The Thirst!  
  
LATER IN THE EVENING, JUST AFTER SUNSET!  
  
Simon starts to take off the sunglasses from his face. He realizes that he no longer needs them on, since the sun went down ten minutes ago. Simon puts the shades down on the table beside his bed. He does this for he knows he will need them in the morning again. As he turns around, he begins looking around the room with his newfound vision. Everything never looked so clear, even when he wore his big round glasses.  
  
He stops scanning the room to look at the window. Somehow he started to get the urge to walk up to it. Simon opens the window wide and peers out into the darkness.  
  
Without warning, Simon hops up on the window ledge. It felt as if someone or something started calling out for him.  
  
Simon suddenly snaps back to reality. He begins to realize what he almost did. Logic takes over his mind once more.  
  
"Jumping from a two-story window? What am I thinking?" Simon muttered to himself.  
  
With a sigh, he hops back down from the windowsill, closes the window shut, and turns around to head back to his desk. He sits back down and focuses once again on his homework.  
  
Just then, there is a knocking on the door. Simon nearly jumps out of his skin. He turns towards the door as it opens, and Dave pops his head in.  
  
"Simon?" Dave begins to ask. "We are about to have desert, do you want some?"  
  
"Ah, no thanks Dave." Simon responds.  
  
"Are you sure? You barely ate any dinner."  
  
"Yes Dave, I'm sure. You guys go ahead have desert without me." Simon gives a reassuring smile.  
  
"Well, alright then... I'll save you some in the fridge just in case."  
  
"Ok. Thanks Dave."  
  
Dave closed the door on his way back out, and Simon returns to his homework.  
  
--------------  
  
An hour and a half later, Simon lifts his head from the papers he had been working on. He suddenly felt a different type of urge for something, but he can't seem to figure out what it could be.  
  
Simon slowly smacks his lips together. He realizes that he's hungry... No thirsty, but for what?  
  
He gets up from his seat and heads downstairs. As Simon reaches the bottom step, he peers over to the living room. There he sees Theodore sitting on the couch with Lily, laughing at some sort of program on TV.  
  
Knowing that isn't what he wants, Simon keeps moving towards the kitchen in a trans-like state.  
  
Dave sits with Alvin at the kitchen table. Alvin is having trouble figuring out a math problem, and Dave is trying to help him with it.  
  
"Come on, Alvin. I know you can figure this out..." Dave sighs in slight frustration.  
  
"Arg, why does division have to be so hard...?" Growls Alvin.  
  
Both Alvin and Dave stop and look up when the notice Simon walking in. The smarter member of the family begins to head for the fridge.  
  
"Hey, Simon. You finally coming downstairs for your desert?" Dave asks with a grin.  
  
To Dave and Alvin's surprise, Simon appeared to ignore them and stays focused on the fridge.  
  
It wasn't that Simon didn't hear Dave, it's just his thoughts are so over- whelmed with this sudden 'thirst' craving. He reaches out to the door of the fridge and pulls it open.  
  
What is this craving? It is now beginning to drive him nuts. Somehow he knew that this craving isn't really in the fridge, but there has to be something that he could have in order to tame this thirst for a while. That's when spotted it.  
  
Simon pulls out a whole liter of tomato juice. He unscrews the lid and begins to guzzle the contents of fluid in the plastic container.  
  
This action started to confuse Alvin and Dave.  
  
"Uh, Simon?" Dave asks.  
  
Finally Simon takes notice of Alvin and Dave sitting at the table. He pulls the now almost empty one-liter jug from his mouth, and looks at them with both confusion and embarrassment.  
  
"What?" He says with a bit of the red juice dripping from the corner of his mouth.  
  
"What do you mean what?" Alvin says with a raised eyebrow. "Do you know that you almost drank a whole bottle of tomato juice under less than a minute?"  
  
Simon realized that Alvin is right. He starts chuckling to cover his embarrassment. Swiftly he hides the bottle behind his back, even though he basically is caught in the act.  
  
"I was...thirsty?" He says to them.  
  
"Uh...Yeaaa..." Alvin raised an eyebrow with suspicion.  
  
"Simon, you have...some juice..." Dave tries to say while pointing his index finger to the corner of his mouth.  
  
Quickly, Simon caught on to what Dave is trying to tell him. He raises his backhand up and wipes his mouth. Again he lets out a chuckle of embarrassment. Without thinking, Simon screws the cap back on the almost finished bottle and puts it back in the fridge.  
  
"I better go back upstairs to finish my homework." He says before heading out of the kitchen in a hasty retreat.  
  
Both Alvin and Dave look at each other in confusion. Was that Simon they just saw? 


	9. The New Look!

Chapter 9: The New Look!  
  
THE NEXT MORNING!  
  
"Good morning, boys! Time to get up!" Dave calls out as soon as he walks into the Chipmunks bedroom.  
  
Like clockwork, Dave comes in to wake up the boys. And like clockwork, Simon and Theodore are the first to get up and out of bed, while their brother Alvin lazily stays in bed.  
  
"Alvin! Get up!" Dave shouts.  
  
"But Dave..." Alvin whines. "Just five more minutes...please."  
  
"ALLV-IINNN!" Dave growls.  
  
He looks over to Simon as he quickly puts on his shades. Dave then throws open the curtains and this time it's Alvin's turn to yelp.  
  
"Arg!" Alvin cries.  
  
"Alvin, hurry up!" Dave shouts.  
  
"Alright, alright. I'm getting up." Alvin growls back.  
  
As Dave leaves, the boys get dressed. Theodore puts on his usual green turtleneck sweater, while Alvin throws on his red turtleneck with the bright yellow 'A' on the front. Simon opens his drawer and is about to pull out his blue turtleneck sweater when he noticed a black sweater that he had only wore only once before. He remembers that all of his other clothes were in the laundry and this sweater was the only clean on to wear that day.  
  
Something about this dark color attracted him, so he decides to put it on. Simon shuffles through his clothes once more and finds a black pair of pants. After he ties his red sneakers onto his feet, Simon is now ready to greet the world.  
  
As he checks out his new look in the mirror, Alvin comes up from behind him.  
  
"What is that you are wearing?" Alvin grumbles.  
  
"I believe they are called clothes, Alvin." Simon sarcastically replies.  
  
Theodore caught on to Simon's remark and starts giggling. Alvin turns and glares at his chubby little brother before retuning to look sternly at taller brother.  
  
"You know exactly what I mean, Simon. Why aren't you wearing your blue turtleneck sweater?"  
  
"I don't know..." Simon shrugs. "I just didn't feel like wearing it."  
  
With that said, Simon walks away and heads downstairs.  
  
Both Alvin and Theodore look at each other in confusion. Theodore shrugs his shoulders before reaching down to tie his blue sneakers on his feet.  
  
Alvin looks up at the door where he last saw Simon. He brought his hand up to his chin in a thoughtful position and ponders on what could be the matter with Simon.  
  
--------------  
  
LATER IN THE AFTERNOON!  
  
The class is now having study period in the library. The Chipettes arrive a few minutes before the Chipmunks and are waiting patiently for the boys to sit with them.  
  
Finally the boys come in and heads straight to the Chipettes.  
  
"It's about time you three showed up." Brittany said with a snooty look.  
  
"Sorry we're late," Simon replied, "Romeo here hadn't finished combing his hair." He comments while glaring at Alvin.  
  
"Figures." Brittany rolls her eyes.  
  
"Hey, I have to look good for my adoring public, don't I?" Alvin stated.  
  
"Oh brother..." Jeanette and Eleanor giggles.  
  
Brittany looks up at Simon in his black outfit and shades.  
  
"Say Simon, I've been meaning to ask you... What's up with the Grim Reaper look?"  
  
"That's what I would like to know." Alvin says in agreement.  
  
"It is a little different from what we are use to seeing you in." Theodore comments as he takes a seat beside Eleanor.  
  
"Can't I have a change in wardrobe without the whole world breathing down my neck?" Simon snaps while waving his arms in the air.  
  
"Well, I think what everyone is trying to say is that you look good in black." Jeanette speaks out in a shy manner.  
  
"Really?" Smiles Simon.  
  
"Well, it isn't really the color I prefer. But on you, it works." Jeanette responds while blushes slightly.  
  
"Totally!" Brittany adds. "Before you basically looked like a nerd. But these past few days you look almost cool."  
  
"Ah, thanks Brittany...I think..." Simon says with eyebrow raised.  
  
"Hey, what about me?" Alvin pouts.  
  
"What about you?" Brittany groans.  
  
"Well, I am one of the most popular kid in school." Alvin gloats.  
  
The rest of the Chipmunks and Chipettes all roll their eyes skyward.  
  
"Yeah, right." They all sighed at once. After they burst out in laughter.  
  
"Shh!" The librarian hissed from the check out desk.  
  
"You know Alvin, it could be worse...I could have worn a shirt with my first initial on it." Simon stated with a chuckle. He then takes a seat beside Jeanette.  
  
Theodore and the Chipettes started stifling their giggles.  
  
"Oh, ha ha. Very funny." Alvin grumbles in embarrassment.  
  
"Shh!!" The librarian hisses louder.  
  
Finally the Chipmunks and Chipettes get the hint and begin to focus on their schoolwork. Alvin sits beside Brittany and opens his book to study with the rest of them.  
  
A few short minutes later, Jeanette started to turn her page and slid her finger too sharply on the edge of the paper.  
  
"Ouch." She yelped.  
  
"What happened, Jeanette?" Eleanor asked.  
  
"Oh, I just got a paper cut." Jeanette replies like it really isn't anything.  
  
Simon peered over to her and sees a bit of blood coming up from the tip of her finger. Without warning, the strange urge for something to drink hits him. He wanted to reach over and grab her finger, but then shook his head out of doing that.  
  
'What am I doing?' Simon thought.  
  
"What's wrong, Simon?" Theodore asked from across the table.  
  
"Huh?" Simon asks as he looks up at everyone.  
  
"Simon? Are you feeling all right? You're looking really pale." Brittany points out.  
  
"Uh," Simon tries to think of an excuse but his mind is a blank. He scans the table to all the worried faces, and stops at Jeanette that has her sore finger in her mouth.  
  
He suddenly felt a little queasy and jumps out of his seat. "I'll be right back..." He stumbles as he runs off.  
  
"Whoa, what was that all about?" Brittany asks.  
  
"I don't know..." Alvin ponders while holding his finger up to his chin. "But I'm determined to find out." 


	10. Enter Dracula!

Chapter 10: Enter Dracula!  
  
AFTER SCHOOL!  
  
The Chipmunks and the Chipettes leave class with their bags and books on them. The six of them begin to head for home together.  
  
"Are you feeling better, Simon?" Theodore asked with a look of concern on his face.  
  
"A bit." Simon replies with honesty.  
  
"You sure gave us a bit of a scare earlier." Eleanor comments.  
  
"Yeah, I never have seen any one look normal one moment then so pale the next." Brittany stated.  
  
"Do you know what happened, Simon?" Jeanette asked.  
  
"I don't know to tell you the truth." Simon responded. He wasn't sure how to explain the funny craving he got when he saw the blood on Jeanette's finger.  
  
Alvin stayed quiet as he continuously watches his brother carefully.  
  
As the Chipmunks and Chipettes walk past the playing field, they fail to notice some kids playing baseball. One of the children throws the ball to the other child with the bat.  
  
Crack!  
  
The sound of the ball hitting the wooden bat echoed in the field. The children did not anticipate the ball to fly in the direction to where the Chipmunks and Chipettes are walking.  
  
"Heads!" Yells one of the children.  
  
The six Chipmunks noticed too late to move out of the way fast enough. Theodore realizes that the ball is heading in his direction. To nervous to move, he simply just prepares himself to be hit. The only thing he manages to do is throw up his arms to protect his head as best as he could.  
  
"Yeep!" Theo squeaks.  
  
When Theodore realizes that the ball hadn't hit him yet, he looks up slowly. To his surprise, he sees that Simon had caught the ball with his bare hand.  
  
"Wow. Thanks Simon." Theodore smiles with relief.  
  
"Whoa..." The children on the field cry out in unison.  
  
"Nice catch, Simon." Jeanette cooed.  
  
"Yea Simon, nice catch." Alvin agreed while raising his eyebrow in suspicion. "Uh, catching the ball with your hand...didn't hurt you or anything, did it?"  
  
"Actually, no it didn't." Simon replies as he takes the ball into his other hand to examine the one he caught the ball with.  
  
"Hey! Little help?" One of children calls out to Simon. The child raises his hand that is wearing a baseball mitt and waves it in the air. He hopes that action will have Simon clue in.  
  
Simon looks up at the children then down in the ball in his hand. It finally clicks in and he throws the ball in their direction. By mistake, Simon throws the ball a little too hard. The ball flies way over the children's head and lands on the other side of the field.  
  
"Awe man..." One of the kids whine when he realizes how far the ball has gone over the field.  
  
"Oops, sorry...!" Simon calls out apologetically to the children.  
  
"Gee Simon, I never knew you could throw like that." Theodore says in astonishment.  
  
"Yea, neither did I." Simon replies with a surprised tone.  
  
"I bet you didn't." Alvin whispers to himself. He is now becoming more confident on what might be going on with his brother.  
  
The Chipmunks and Chipettes continue walking home.  
  


* * *

  
AN HOUR LATER...AT THE SEVILLE'S!  
  
Simon sat by himself in his section of the bedroom shared by him and his brothers. He looks forward to when the sunsets. Lately, that is all he has been looking for during the past few days after the accident. Till when that time comes, Simon decides to play his saxophone for a while. This is something that he hasn't done for a while thanks to all the homework and concerts he has been doing for the past couple of months.  
  
He has the curtains closed so that the sun does not enter in the room. The darkness, lately, has been having a comfortable feel for him. Music, as well, is soothing during this moment of solitude. Simon can sense that something strange is happening to him, but what it could be, he doesn't know. A part of him fears these cravings he has, the other part even excites him. It's just difficult for him to choose which of these feelings of conflict.  
  
A sudden presence coming towards the bedroom door causes Simon to stop playing. He watches the door carefully as it opens. Alvin comes inside with a suspicious look on his face. Simon raises his eyebrow.  
  
"What do you want, Alvin?" Simon grumbles.  
  
"What I want is to know who you are, and what you did with my brother?" Alvin orders.  
  
"Excuse me?" Simon asks as he puts the saxophone down beside him and stands up off the bed.  
  
"Everything you did in the past few days indicates to me that you are not the Simon I know." Alvin states.  
  
"What makes you think that?" Simon crosses his arms impatiently.  
  
"Well, since the accident you've healed with dramatic results. Lily's reaction whenever you go near her. Your sudden change in wardrobe. The fact you have stop needing glasses to see. And don't think I haven't noticed your sudden strength and speed." Alvin says as he shakes his finger at Simon.  
  
"Get to the point, Alvin." Simon barks impatiently.  
  
"Uh," Alvin thinks for a moment. He then grabs his 'Monster' book from the bookshelf beside him. After turning the pages he finds what he is looking for.  
  
"Ah ha! According to this, you're becoming a Vampire." He suddenly freezes and swallows a huge lump in his throat.  
  
Simon gives his brother an odd look then bursts out in laughter. "A Vampire? Boy, are you losing it."  
  
"B-b-but, Simon. Ever since the car accident, you have been not acting like yourself."  
  
"Alvin," Simon walks over to the window and pulls back the curtain slightly to put his hand into the light. "If I were becoming a Vampire, wouldn't you think I would be burning up in the sunlight?"  
  
Alvin reaches up and snatches the sunglasses off Simon's face. With his other hand pulls the cord, which opens the curtains all the way.  
  
Simon lets out a loud hiss as he backs away into the shaded part in the room.  
  
"Why did you do that for?" Simon demands.  
  
"To prove a point."  
  
"And that is...?" Simon spat angrily.  
  
"Just because you're not burning doesn't mean you are not sensitive to the light..."  
  
"Give me back those sunglasses." Simon growls.  
  
"Not till you admit that I maybe right about this."  
  
With extreme speed, Simon leaps at Alvin. He grabs the sunglasses and releases the cord to close the curtain. Alvin ends up being pushed two feet away as Simon pulls his desperate move.  
  
Simon breathes a sigh of relief after having his sunglasses have returned on his face and the room is once again dark with the curtain back in its place. He turns to see his brother lying on the floor looking up at him with fear in his eyes.  
  
"Alvin?" Simon asks worryingly.  
  
"You still don't think anything is wrong?" Alvin spat as he gets himself up and backs away to the door.  
  
"I...Uh..." Simon stumbles to find the right excuse to his actions. He looks up again to only see that Alvin has left the room and closed the door.  
  
Feeling a little depressed with what he did, Simon opens the curtains again and peers directly into the sunlight. He growls that even though with his sunglasses on his face, the sun is still way too bright. Frustrated, Simon yanks the curtain closed again and walks away from the window.  
  
He places a hand over his face and ponders what is happening. 'Could Alvin be right?' He thought.  
  


* * *

  
HOURS LATER!  
  
The moon sheds light down on a field in a park at the other end of the city of Los Angeles. A large bat flies down from the sky. It flaps its wings as he hangs in mid air for a brief moment. Without warning, the creature begins to transform. From what use to be a bat, now stands a man in a dark black suit. The batwings turn into a long black cape.  
  
The man, with his black hair combed back and dark eyes, looks around in his new environment. He slowly smiles an evil grin.  
  
"So, this is L.A.?" He asks. "My visit here...should be most interesting."  
  
"Thank you for coming, Master." A female voice calls from behind.  
  
"Ah, my child, good to see you again." Dracula smiles.  
  
"I apologize for disturbing you at this time... But..." The female stumbles.  
  
"Come now. I don't want you to fret. What was done is done. I have come to help correct this situation that has bestowed upon you." He says as he places a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  
  
"The child... He was an accident, I assure you." The woman explains plainly.  
  
"So you gave him your blood without realizing the consequences?" Dracula finished. "Where is the child now?"  
  
"He won't come to me, yet. A part of him still is in denial."  
  
"No matter, I'll meet him in time. Come we shall go find the boys and gather my things from the docks... But first, lets go get a 'bite' to eat." Dracula smiles hungrily while exposing his fangs at the woman.  
  
"Yes Master." The woman calmly answers as she bows her head to him.  
  
She follows Dracula down the field and heads into town. 


	11. Admit to the Change!

Chapter 11: Admit to the Change!  
  
AT THE SHIPPING DOCKS!  
  
Two men are trying to drag a large crate off a ship. The crate seems far too heavy for any mortal men to carry without the use of a crane. But for these two, it is a piece of cake.  
  
The first man that is coming down from the ramp suddenly looses his grip, and a part of the crate falls onto the dock.  
  
"You know, for a Vampire, you aren't very stealthy." The other male commented.  
  
"Harrumph, you should talk..." The first Vampire retorts.  
  
"Is there a problem?" Came a calm voice from the dark shadows.  
  
"No Master." Both men announced.  
  
Dracula walks up to the scene with the female Vampire close behind. The Dark Prince inspects the crate and notices that the corner that had landed on dock now has a hole and is leaking dirt from it. Dracula raises his eyebrow in slight annoyance. He then looks back up at the men.  
  
"Please do be more careful with my cargo." He sternly orders the men.  
  
"Yes Master." The two men bow their heads with respect.  
  
The first man picks up the corner of the crate that fell and covers the hole with his hand. As soon as the two men have a full grip on the crate they continue down the ramp.  
  
"Come, my dear, the sun will rise soon and I for one could use the rest." Dracula says to the female while holding out his arm to her.  
  
She gently accepts his arm by placing her hand on it. "Yes, Master." She smiles respectfully to him.  
  
Both Dracula and the woman head for an abandon warehouse with the two men close behind with the crate.  
  
**********  
  
MID-MORNING, RECESS TIME AT EDISON ELEMENTRY!  
  
Simon walks down the hall and smiles when he sees Jeanette. He wonders if she could shed a little logic to what could be happening to him.  
  
"Jeanette!" Simon calls out.  
  
Jeanette looks around to try and find where the voice is coming from. She smiles when she sees it came from Simon.  
  
"Hi Simon." Grins Jeanette. "How are you feeling today?"  
  
"Uh, better." Simon answers knowing that she was asking about the incident in the library yesterday. "I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment?" He asks.  
  
"Sure..." Jeanette smiles supportively. She then gives Simon a questionably look. "About what?"  
  
"Well, I think something is happening to me... And I was wondering if you could help me figure out what it could be."  
  
"Oh, do you mean your fast recovery at the hospital? The fact you now need sunglasses to see during the day. Your sudden change in wardrobe, and that you went completely nuts when you saw blood on my finger... Gee Simon, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were turning into a Vampire." She plainly stated.  
  
Simon stood dumbfounded for a moment. He couldn't believe what Jeanette just said.  
  
"Wow, Jeanette, you sound just like Alvin..."  
  
"Well, lets just say Alvin isn't the only that studies the supernatural. I just don't let myself get carried away by it." Jeanette smiles bashfully.  
  
"I see..." Simon says with a crooked smile. "How long have you noticed? ...You know... 'changes'?"  
  
"Well, I started having my suspicions at the hospital when Brittany opened the curtain, and you reacted to the sunlight."  
  
"How come you didn't say anything before?" Simon asked.  
  
Jeanette sighed before continuing. "I wanted to be sure."  
  
"Oh, and you are sure now."  
  
Jeanette again pauses before speaking. She looked directly into Simon's shades as if she could see the color of his eyes.  
  
"I'm certain of it." She says in a low tone.  
  
The bell tone goes off reminding the students that it's time to go back to class. Simon and Jeanette look at each other one more time, before Jeanette decides to head for class leaving Simon looking more perplexed then ever.  
  
*************  
  
THAT VERY NIGHT!  
  
The Chipmunks are sound asleep in their room.  
  
Simon, however, started tossing and turning in his sleep. He has done this every night since he came home from the hospital. It is the same dream; a woman's voice calls out to him from the darkness.  
  
Finally, Simon shoots his eyes wide open. They have an eerie glow to them as he begins to sit up. The thirsty craving has returned, stronger then ever.  
  
Desperate to quench this thirst, he turns to where his brothers are sleeping. Simon opens his mouth and exposes two small fangs. Quietly, Simon slides out his bed and creeps up to the bed next to his.  
  
Simon peers down on his slumbering brother. Alvin turned his head away from Simon only to exposes his neck to him. Simon's eyes widen with anticipation. Slowly he widens his mouth more and lowered his head down towards Alvin's neck.  
  
As Simon was about to bit his brother's neck, he suddenly hears a low growling sound. With a surprised look on his face, Simon turns to see Lily looking like she is about to pounce at him.  
  
"Lily?" Simon whispers.  
  
Lily responds by slowly moving between Alvin's bed and Simon, while showing her teeth and growling.  
  
Simon hissed at her and showing her his own teeth at her. It was then he realized what he was doing. Simon raises his hands to feel his mouth. He becomes shocked when he touches two sharp little fangs that normally are not there.  
  
With a gasp in his breath, Simon covers his mouth with both of his hands. He instantly backs away from Alvin's bed.  
  
'What am I doing...?' Simon instantly thought, as his eyes resumed a normal gray-blue color.  
  
He suddenly heard the same voice that has been in his dreams, but how can this be? He's awake, isn't he? This isn't like a normal voice that is heard through the ears. It seems like the voice is going directly into his mind. Simon looked up at the window; somehow he knows that is where the voice is coming from.  
  
Simon walks up to the window and peers out into the darkness. Where is the voice coming from? Simon opens the window wide and pokes his head out. From out of the shadows a figure of a woman came walking out. She wore a black outfit and long dark hair that just passed her shoulders.  
  
The mysterious woman looked up at the confused chipmunk and raised her hand up to him. Simon somehow knew that she wanted him to come down to her. He shook his head as if to say 'how'. The word 'jump' rang into his head. Was that coming from her? Is she somehow using telepathy to communicate to Simon? The voice persisted for Simon to come down to her through the window.  
  
Simon turned to look at his brothers still sound asleep in their beds. He then looked down at Lily that still stood guard beside Alvin's bed. Simon had to admit it now he has changed. The answers he seeks are from the woman waiting for him in the yard.  
  
With a sigh, Simon goes to his dresser and pulls out his black sweater and black pants. After he puts them on and ties he red sneakers on, he then goes back to the window. Before Simon jumps, he again looks back at his brothers. Lily starts growling once more at Simon.  
  
"Lily... Knock it off..." Whines Alvin in his half-sleep.  
  
Simon shakes his head knowing that it might be best if he left. Without a second thought, he jumps. Lily starts barking uncontrollably.  
  
"Lily! I said, knock it off..." Alvin shouts as he sits up with an angry look.  
  
That's when Alvin noticed that the window is opened and the breeze began moving the curtains in a swaying motion.  
  
"Huh?" Alvin gave a perplexed look.  
  
"Alvin? Why is Lily acting up?" Theodore asked in a sleepy voice.  
  
"I don't know, Theodore." Alvin turned to Simon's bed and saw it is empty. "Simon...?" 


	12. First Encounter!

Chapter 12: First Encounter!  
  
HOURS LATER...  
  
For the past four hour, the female Vampire helped Simon with his newfound gifts of being a creature of the night. Simon, for the first time, felt totally free. Never did he move so quickly and easily before. Last year he had been labeled as a klutz.  
  
Simon calculated that it could have been due to growth spurts since he began growing in an accelerated rate compared to his brothers.  
  
After he jumped out of his bedroom window, Simon felt this adrenalin that he never felt before in his life. He even started doing summer-salts and flips, something that he never could do before.  
  
The woman walked along the quiet street while Simon experimented with his new talent. She looked on with a proud, and yet calm, expression. But something had been bothering her all evening. She just couldn't put her finger on what it could be.  
  
Simon stopped when he saw a park up ahead. With a big smile he runs faster up to the monkey bars.  
  
He took to the Monkey Bars like a professional gymnast. He started swinging and doing moves that he could only dream of doing. Simon finally did on final flip and landed perfectly on the ground in a crouching position.  
  
For a moment, Simon stayed there and thought about his experience as a Half- Vampire. At that moment, a dark shadow came over him. Simon slowly looked up and started to swallow a large lump in throat.  
  
The man stretched his arms out to create the effect of wings with his cape. He then brought his arms down and smiles at the young chipmunk.  
  
"So, you are the little prodigy I've heard so much about?" Dracula asks Simon.  
  
"Aahhh..." The words escaped from Simon. He knows that 'The Dracula' is standing before him.  
  
Dracula turns to the woman standing behind him with a slight disappointed look on his face. "My dear, how come you waited so long before bring this child to me?"  
  
"I, uh, wanted to prepare him for you, Master." She stumbled slightly.  
  
"I see..." Dracula said with a plain tone. "Never the less, he will make a fine addition to our little 'family'."  
  
"F-F-F-Family?" Simon nervously asked.  
  
"Yes, I am here to correct this situation, thus, making you a full Vampire." Dracula smiles down at Simon, making the young chipmunk feel so small compared to him.  
  
"Ah, er, um... No affiance sir, but I-I don't want to become a full Vampire. I kind of like experiencing life just the way I am, er, was." Simon tries explaining. "I mean there's school, homework, going for walks on a sunny day, and so forth. Those things I would really miss the most... Not to mention the fact I have a real issue with the whole drinking blood thing..."  
  
"You misunderstand me. I'm here to give you only two choices." Dracula stated.  
  
"W-W-What choices are those?" Simon asks. He couldn't help but to quiver a little in his spot.  
  
"Well, there's Death. Or, the Walking Death." The Dark Prince announces.  
  
"Ah, yeah..." Simon is stunned with his two options. His stomach begins to turn and his heart races. How is he to choose which of these two choices to make? Simon nervously chuckles as attempts to swallow another lump in his throat.  
  
"G-G-Given those options... er, um.... Y-you wouldn't suppose I could get back to you on them?" He tries stalling.  
  
Dracula's smile slowly fades, as his face grows disappointingly dark at Simon's comment. "Very well. I'll give you 24 hours to make your choice."  
  
Simon looks up at the woman standing behind the Vampire Master. She stood with no emotions over this whole situation. The only thing she did was nod gracefully to Simon, telling him that was his queue to go home to think it over.  
  
The young chipmunk quickly glances at Dracula and back at the woman. Finally he takes this moment and runs away from the two Vampires. He heads for home.  
  
With Simon out of earshot, the young woman walks up to Dracula.  
  
"Master?" She asks. "He is only a child... Are you sure you could not reconsider your choices for him?"  
  
"No. I've made my options clear. Either way, I win..." Dracula raises his hand and gently touches the woman's cheek. "And is that not how we play this game?"  
  
"Of course...I just..."  
  
"Shhh..." Her Master puts a finger carefully over her mouth to silence her. "You've been dreaming of the old ways again, haven't you?"  
  
"Master?"  
  
"You must erase them from your memory. You do remember why you came to me in the first place?"  
  
The woman thinks about it for a moment. "I... didn't want to feel anymore pain."  
  
"That is correct, my dear. Now, perhaps by having this young child with us the remaining part of that pain will seize to exist, don't you think?"  
  
"Yes, Master." The woman agrees.  
  
Dracula turns away from the woman and thinks for a moment about the situation.  
  
"Perhaps, if I send a 'messenger' to him. That might encourage him to make his choice?" He suggests to her.  
  
The woman does not really answer. She simply bows to him and runs off into the shadows. Dracula grins a dark evil smile as he exposes his two white fangs.  
  
*************  
  
AN HOUR LATER...  
  
Simon finally makes it home. How is he going to tell this to his own family? He can just tell that Dave is not going to be happy about this. Simon's face turns pale when he looks up at his home and sees the living room lights on.  
  
"Huh oh." He mutters to himself.  
  
Simon takes a deep breath and prepares himself to enter inside the house. He can hear Lily barking at him before he could even get his foot inside. Now Simon understands why she is reacting strangely to him, it's because he's turning into a monster.  
  
"SIMON!!" Dave shouts before Simon could open the door all the way.  
  
It might have the tone of his father's voice, but it made Simon even more nervous to talk. He looks up at Dave with tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"Dave." He squeaks.  
  
"What do you think your doing leaving home at night?" Dave asks angrily.  
  
Alvin and Theodore come out of the living room, both of them are still in their pyjamas. They too are worried for their brother.  
  
"Aahhh..." Simon looks up with his mouth open.  
  
"You better have a very good reason for your little 'mid-night run'..." Dave demands. He then notices something in Simon's mouth and instantly becomes even more annoyed.  
  
"And get those fake fangs out of your mouth!"  
  
Alvin peers over from behind Dave to get a closer look at Simon's mouth. He then takes a big gulp and looks up at Dave. "Ah, Dave... Those aren't fake..."  
  
Embarrassed with what is happening, Simon covers his mouth with his hands.  
  
Dave, Alvin, and Theodore all look at Simon in shock.  
  
Slowly Simon closes the door all the way, and uncovers his mouth. With a sigh, he looks up at his family and says, "I suppose this is where I say 'I can explain everything'?"  
  
Before anyone could respond to Simon, Lily starts growling nervously at the entrance to the kitchen.  
  
Suddenly they hear a woman's voice; "I believe it would be better if I explained."  
  
The Seville's look up to see a woman dressed all in black, standing quietly in the shadows, just within the kitchen entrance.  
  
***************  
  
MEANWHILE, DOWN THE BLOCK...  
  
Brittany woke up feeling a bit thirsty, so she headed down to the kitchen. After gabbing a glass from the cupboard, she pours water into it from the sink tap. As she was about to take her first sip from the glass, a noise is heard from outside the kitchen door.  
  
Curiously she looks out the window to see who is there.  
  
"H-Hello?" She called out to see if anyone would answer her.  
  
Just then, two mysterious glowing eyes appear from the roof of the balcony. Brittany became hypnotically attracted to them. She opened the door, and walked out towards the eyes. The bat-like creature with the glowing eyes, released its grip from the roof, and transformed into a man.  
  
"Good Eve-en-ing, my child." Dracula purred.  
  
Brittany gasped loudly as she dropped her glass of water. The glass shattered into a million pieces as it hit the floor.  
  
Dracula stretched out his arms and created the wing-like effect with his cape. Slowly he bends over Brittany, and covers her like a black cloak.  
  
-------------------  
  
FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER...  
  
Jeanette woke up when she heard someone entering the room, "Brittany?" She whispered.  
  
No one answered; so Jeanette sat up and put her glasses on to see clearly. Indeed it was Brittany, but something was wrong.  
  
"Brittany? Is everything alright?" Jeanette asked again.  
  
"Everything is fine..." Brittany responded in a trance. "Just fine..." she added before laying back down on her bed.  
  
Barely noticeable, were two puncture wounds on Brittany's neck. She brought the covers up and nearly covered her face with them as she went back asleep.  
  
Jeanette looked over to her sister Eleanor, whom as well sat up with concern. Eleanor shrugged her shoulders as if to say that she had no clue what was up with their sister. 


	13. Answers!

Chapter 13: Answers!  
  
BACK AT THE SEVILLE'S...  
  
"Who are you, and how did you get in here?" Dave demanded to the strange woman.  
  
"Who I am is non of your concern. I am here just as a messenger. How I got in here is simple...I walked in through the back door." The woman answered calmly.  
  
"How? It's locked...isn't it?" Alvin asked.  
  
"I unlocked it." She said plainly.  
  
"Now, see here! You cannot just break into someone's home uninvited!" Dave shouted at the woman in a threatening way.  
  
The woman responded by hissing. Her eyes began glowing as she exposed her fangs to Dave and the Chipmunks.  
  
Dave froze in his spot. This was certainly an unexpected surprise for him.  
  
"D-D-D-Dave? What's going on?" Theodore asked while quivering behind his dad when he saw the scary appearance of the woman.  
  
Alvin stood with his mouth hung open. He couldn't believe that he was looking at a real live Vampire. "Wow..." he whispered.  
  
"Sigh. Perhaps, we should go sit down so all could be properly explained." Simon suggested solemnly as he addressed the couch in the living room.  
  
Everyone enters the living room. The boys sit on the couch, and Dave sits in his easy chair, while the strange woman stayed standing.  
  
"Ok, now could you please explain what is going on here?" Dave asked both Simon and the woman.  
  
The woman looked down at Simon as he looked up at her. She then began her explanation.  
  
"Well, if you haven't guessed already, I am a Vampire. In fact, I am the one who accidentally hit Simon with the car I was driving last weekend. Not only that, but it was my blood that helped heal Simon from his injuries."  
  
Alvin jumped up out of his seat with glee, "I knew it!" He spat. "Did you make Simon drink your blood?" Alvin gave the Vampire woman a mischievous grin.  
  
"No. I donated my blood during his surgery. Which is very rare for any Vampire to do. I had no idea what sort of side-effects would happen." She responded calmly.  
  
"That would explain why I healed so quickly at the hospital, and becoming sensitive to sunlight." Simon assumed.  
  
"What about blood? Have you drank any blood yet?" Alvin asked Simon in anticipation.  
  
Simon gave his brother a grim look. "Alvin you're sick."  
  
He then gave a defeated sigh, "no, I haven't drank any blood yet...but I almost bit your neck earlier this night." Simon added with a sheepish look.  
  
"You what?" Alvin said in shock. "Suddenly I don't feel safe sleeping in the same room with you anymore..."  
  
"Relax, Alvin. I prevented myself from biting, or actually, Lily prevented me by growling."  
  
"That's it! You're sleeping in the basement from now on." Alvin demanded.  
  
"Hold it! Nobody is sleeping in the basement until I get some answers straight here!" Dave spoke up.  
  
Everyone turn their attention to Dave.  
  
"If I remember correctly, Vampires cannot just walk into someone's home uninvited."  
  
"That is correct." The woman responded.  
  
"So technically you shouldn't be able to come into our home unless you were invited, and as far as I know, you were not invited." Dave said, making a clear point.  
  
"Technically, yes, you are correct." The woman responded with a calm expression. "However, if a Vampire already lives in the home then it is considered a 'welcome matt' for any Vampire to enter." She added as a matter of fact.  
  
Simon suddenly looked very guilty and slowly looked up at the woman. "Being that I'm Half-Vampire, that would mean you can enter in this home?"  
  
"Precisely." The woman nodded.  
  
Alvin brought his hand to his chin. "Hmmm," After a brief moment in thought. He looks back up to the Vampire woman.  
  
"So, basically, my brother is like a Vampire with a soul, right?"  
  
The woman opened her mouth to say something, but paused for a second to think about what Alvin suggested.  
  
"Yes, I suppose you could say it is like that." She nods in agreement.  
  
Alvin begins to snicker mischievously to himself and looks at Simon, "Come on...say it! Say it!" He mockingly pointed at him.  
  
With a heavy sigh, Simon replied. "You were right about the Vampire theory, Alvin."  
  
Simon nearly chocked on those words. In all of his eight years, Simon had never needed to admit that his brother was right about anything.  
  
"Yes, it feels good to be right..." Alvin gloated.  
  
The woman raised an eyebrow over the scene Alvin created and bent over to Simon. "Are you sure you wouldn't prefer the Master's offer?"  
  
"I don't know, yet." Simon cringed slightly.  
  
"Offer? What kind of offer?" Dave inquired.  
  
"The Master came over when I called him about this situation with your son. He had offered to correct it by giving him a choice." The woman said.  
  
"And who is this 'Master'?" Dave asked sternly.  
  
"Why, Dracula, of course."  
  
Dave's face suddenly turned pale. Out of all the monsters they could have dealt with, it had to be Dracula.  
  
"Oh." That was all Dave could say as he sat back down in his chair with a blank look on his face.  
  
"What were the choices that Dracula gave to Simon?" Theodore asked out of curiosity.  
  
"Death, or the Walking Death." The woman replied plainly.  
  
"I-I-I don't think I like those choices." Theodore nervously responded.  
  
"That's it? Those are the choices?" Alvin asked in ferry.  
  
"Yes, those are the only choices that Dracula gave." The woman said.  
  
Simon sat with tears in his eyes. He can't help but to feel so guilty over all of this. Maybe he should just make his choice and be done with it? The only problem is that either choice will result in not being able to see his family ever again. He begins to sniffle and reaches up to his face with his sleeve to wipe away some of the tears that are trying to escape from his eyes.  
  
A gentle hand lands on his shoulder; Simon looks up to meet the woman's gaze.  
  
"If it means anything to you, I am very sorry." She calmly says.  
  
"That's ok. You didn't know that this could happen." Simon reassures her.  
  
The woman Vampire gives the young chipmunk a small smile. "At least, young one, you can still walk in the daylight." As if on cue, the rays' sun catches her attention through the window. "Unfortunately, that is something I cannot do."  
  
Nervously, the woman backs away and covers her eyes from the light. She begins to hiss as she can feel her skin getting warmer.  
  
Simon quickly jumped out of his seat; he grabbed the woman's hand and ran her down to the basement. Noticing that the light can still come from the small window above a few boxes, Simon grabs a large cloth and jumps up onto the boxes to cover the window.  
  
After he leaps off the boxes, he grabs his sunglasses from his pocket and puts them on his face. "You'll be safe down here till sundown." He tells her before rejoining his family upstairs. 


	14. The Messenger!

Chapter 14: The Messenger!  
  
MORNING AT THE MILLER'S!  
  
Brittany hummed a tune to herself as she covered her neck with one of her pink scarves. She tried to get the bow perfectly, but for some reason it wasn't working for her. Finally she decided to leave it looking like a bird's nest tied to her neck.  
  
Next she combed out her hair. Her coordination to usually make a perfect ponytail seemed to have disappeared. No matter how she combed her hair it seemed to just end up in a matted mess.  
  
Mysteriously, for some reason, Brittany does not care. In her mind she looked perfect. She is about to get up when she spots a bug crawling on her dresser. Normally, she would cringes or even scream when she sees an insect of any kind, but this morning is different. She reaches down and grabs the bug.  
  
"Mmm." She coos before popping the six-legged creature in her mouth.  
  
As she crunches on the bug, her sisters come up behind her.  
  
"Ah, Brittany? Are you feeling alright?" Jeanette asks.  
  
Brittany swallows the bug before answering her sister. "I'm fine, really."  
  
"Are you sure? I mean, your hair is a mess and your scarf is usually more neatly tied up. A-A-And you just at a bug." Eleanor added with a hint of discussed.  
  
"Right...I better be going! There is many things to do, I must follow the Master's wishes." Brittany thought loudly to herself.  
  
She begins to wonder out of the room, while Jeanette and Eleanor look at each other in confusion.  
  
"What do you suppose she meant by that, Jeanette?" The young blond Chipette asks.  
  
"Trouble, Eleanor. Trouble." Jeanette adds grimly.  
  
---------------  
  
DOWNSTAIRS IN THE KITCHEN!  
  
Miss. Miller is making breakfast when Brittany enters. She hears one of the girls coming into the kitchen and turns around. She is shocked to see her Brittany looking a little 'ruffled'.  
  
"Brittany? Is everything alright?" She asks the young Chipette.  
  
"I'm fine, Miss. Miller, just fine..." Brittany replies in an odd tone.  
  
She starts to head for the kitchen door and opens it to go out into the back yard.  
  
"Where are you going?" Miss. Miller asks as she holds a full plate of pancakes.  
  
"To get breakfast..." Brittany says as she starts digging in the garden for worms.  
  
"But I made pancakes..." The elderly lady says as she looks out to see what Brittany is doing.  
  
"Huh...?" She is stunned to see Brittany actually digging in the garden. The same girl that would never dare get her fingers dirty for any reason.  
  
Just then Jeanette and Eleanor come running into the kitchen and drags Miss. Miller away from the door.  
  
"Miss. Miller!" They both cry at once.  
  
"Mmm!" Eleanor cooed as she snatches the plate from her mother's hands. "You made pancakes...they look and smell lovely!"  
  
"Why, thank you, my dear. Er, any idea what is the matter with your sister?"  
  
"Who? Brittany?" Jeanette asks nervously.  
  
"Is there any other sister you have?" Miss. Miller raises her eyebrow in suspicion.  
  
"She's, aahhh..." Jeanette struggles to find the right answer to say.  
  
"Gardening!" Eleanor quickly fills in when she sees that Brittany is still digging in the flowerbed.  
  
"Yea...gardening!" Jeanette agreed.  
  
"What?" Miss. Miller is confused with this answer. She then huffs and places her hands on her hips. "Well, I'm glad that Brittany has found an interest in gardening, but couldn't she do that after school or something?"  
  
"Ah, you know Brittany... Once she gets her mind set on something..." Jeanette says.  
  
"It's hard to talk her on doing something different." Eleanor finishes.  
  
"You wouldn't suppose that she could stop digging in the garden for a bit to come in for breakfast?" Miss. Miller asks.  
  
Eleanor looks out the door to see Brittany slurping on a worm. She suddenly started to turn green.  
  
"Ah, I think she just ate..." She started to say as she tried to keep her stomach from turning.  
  
"Come to think of it, I'm not that hungry either." Eleanor says then turns to face Jeanette. "We should just get going, we don't want to be late for school."  
  
"Er, right!" Jeanette nods. "Thanks anyway, Miss. Miller!"  
  
"Bye..." Both Chipettes say before closing the door behind them as they leave kitchen.  
  
Jeanette and Eleanor grab their sister just as she was about to put another worm into her mouth. The sudden jolt from her sisters causes Brittany to drop the worm.  
  
"Hey, I was going to eat that!! Put me down!!" She screeches.  
  
"Come on, Brittany. We need to get to class now." Jeanette tries to reason with her.  
  
"Gggrrr!" Brittany replies by growling.  
  
"Jeanette, what are we going to do?" Eleanor asks once they are away from home.  
  
"The only thing we can do, Ellie, is to keep an eye on Brittany and hope she doesn't get into too much trouble." Jeanette replies.  
  
Just then Brittany loosens her grip from her sisters and runs up ahead of them, laughing maniacally all the way.  
  
"That may be easier said then done, Jeanette!" Eleanor squeals.  
  
"Brittany, come back here!" Jeanette cries out as she runs to try to catch up to her. Eleanor follows suit as both girls try to keep up to Brittany.  
  
***************  
  
LATER IN THE EARLY AFTERNOON!  
  
In one of the Chipette's class, Jeanette and Eleanor carefully watch Brittany as she begins to sniff around the room and poking at almost every other child there.  
  
"You think that this was a good idea brining Brittany to school in, ...um, her condition?" Eleanor asked Jeanette.  
  
Brittany kept looking around the room till something caught her attention outside in the hallway. She creeps up to the open door and peers out to get a better look at her target. A wide evil smile crosses her face.  
  
"Well, we had to do something Eleanor." Jeanette answers. "Someone has to keep an eye on her."  
  
That is when Eleanor does a double take. "Ah, Jeanette? Speaking of keeping an eye on Brittany... Where is she?"  
  
Jeanette turns around in shock. "Oh no!"  
  
------------------  
  
Down the hallway Simon wonders and then stops to lean up against some of the lockers. He lets out a deep sigh. All morning he has not been able to concentrate in class. This whole Vampire situation has his so flustered that he can't focus on anything. Finally he had to make some excuse up in order to just leave class, so he can think of a solution to his problem.  
  
"Hey there," came a sly sneaky female voice.  
  
"Aggh!" Screeched Simon, as he unexpectedly heard the voice sneaking up behind him.  
  
He turns to see Brittany standing a tad bit strangely beside him.  
  
"Brittany," Simon sighed in relief, "it's you."  
  
He looked again at her and noticed her strange appearance, and began to wonder.  
  
"Ah, Brittany...What happened to you?"  
  
"Oh, a wondrous thing." Brittany began saying as she started to dance in circles. "The Master chose me to be his Messenger."  
  
"The M-M-Master?" Simon didn't like what Brittany was saying...  
  
"Yes! He sent me to tell you something important." Brittany stopped dancing to get up very close to Simon. "He says, that you need to comply to him by midnight, or he will go after everyone you care so dear. After he helps you to become a full Vampire, he will turn me into a Vampire as well. Then I will become one of his Princesses of the Night at his Transylvania home."  
  
"He is, is he?" Simon started getting really nervous and began backing away from Brittany.  
  
How could this be happening? He never wanted his family and friends to suffer as well over this.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Brittany snapped when she notices Simon trying to slip away from her. "The Master beckons you to comply. You WILL answer HIM!! You WILL become one of his 'Children'!!"  
  
"Ah, we'll see..." Simon stumbles.  
  
"Brittany??" Jeanette's voice is heard just around the corner of the hallway.  
  
Both her and Eleanor come running down the hall and spot their sister talking to Simon. They instantly run up to her and grab her.  
  
"Un-hand me you fleas!" Brittany spat as soon as she felt her sisters grabbing her.  
  
"Brittany, you are not well, come on...lets get you out of the cold hallway." Jeanette suggested.  
  
"No! The Master will come for us ALL and make us his beloved 'Children'!!" Brittany screeched. "You'll see, you'll ALL see!!"  
  
By now, other students and teachers were sticking their heads out of the classrooms to see what all the commotion was all about.  
  
"And you!!" She continued as she pointed to Simon, who is still backing away slowly from her. "You are already half way into his Kingdom! Comply comply!! Meet your destiny! Be the Night, Child! Ha! Ha, hahahahaha!!!"  
  
Simon started hyperventilating as all eyes were on him now. This was becoming all too much to handle. He had to leave. Without a second thought, Simon turned around and ran as fast as he could out of the doors at the end of the hallway. He kept running down the block. Where he was heading, he didn't care. As long as it was away from the school, and away from the Master's Messenger. 


	15. A Vampire's Story!

Chapter 15: A Vampire's Story!  
  
LATER THAT DAY...  
  
Dave carefully knocks on the basement door before he enters.  
  
"H-Hello?" He calls out into the dark cold basement. "Um, Miss? A-Are you down here?"  
  
Slowly Dave makes his way downstairs, shaking with every step he made. The idea of having a Vampire staying in his basement made him rather nervous. If it weren't the fact that she saved his son from dying last weekend, he would never allow her to stay here for the day.  
  
He began to look around the room as soon as he reaches the bottom step, but there is no sign of the female Vampire.  
  
'Where could she be?' He thought.  
  
"Miss?" Dave called out again.  
  
"What is it you want, Mr. Seville?" Came the woman's voice from the shadows behind Dave.  
  
"Arrg!" Dave nearly jumped out of his skin. He quickly turned to see the woman standing right behind him.  
  
"Please don't do that!" Dave shouts as he clasped his shirt on the left side of his chest.  
  
"You come down here knowing all too well what I am, and you did not expect me to sneak behind you? Do you have death wish, Mr. Seville?" The woman asked sternly.  
  
"I-I-I just want to ask you something, that is all." Dave replied as he held his hands up in a defensive pose.  
  
"What makes you think I would talk to you?" The woman stood crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"P-Please, um, this won't take long, just a few questions, I promise."  
  
"Very well. What is it you wish to ask?" The Vampire relaxed her arms and rested them along her side.  
  
"Well, for starters, why did you decide to save my son last week after accidentally hitting him with your car?"  
  
The question stunned the Vampire somewhat. She didn't know how to respond to this question.  
  
"I'm not too sure why I did it, Mr. Seville. I just...felt responsible. No child deserves to leave this world before his time."  
  
Her tone held a sense of guilt and resentment in it. Dave felt there could be a past to this Vampire. He had to know what it was. Feeling a tad bit braver, he takes a step forward and begins asking his next question.  
  
"Something tells me that there is more to you then meets the eye."  
  
"What do you mean?" The woman became taken with Dave's comment.  
  
"Why is it that you would rather save a child's life then take it? Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm positive that Vampires don't care which victim they choose? Whether it be a man, woman, or child."  
  
"I...I just make it a habit not to feed on children."  
  
"How come...? Ah, not that there's anything wrong with that, heh." Dave said nervously.  
  
"Do you truly wish to know my story, Mr. Seville?" The woman, questionably, raised her eyebrow at him.  
  
"Yes, I would..."  
  
"Well, if you must know...the last time I was a mortal was in 1904ad. My name was Sibylla at the time. I originated from the outskirts of Germany. You could say I lived a peasant's life. I had a husband and together we worked on our farm. A year after we had married, I gave birth to a son. His name was Alexander."  
  
Sibylla, smiled warmly without realizing it as she spoke about her son.  
  
"Alexander was a beautiful child. So smart, creative and full of hope. He would look up at me, and smiled as bright as the sun."  
  
The Vampire's smile faded as she remembered what happened next.  
  
"Six months after my husband left to join the army, Alexander fell terribly ill. There wasn't anything I could do. Less then a week later, my son had passed away. He was only eight years old at the time."  
  
"I'm so sorry." Dave said, as his heart went out to her.  
  
"What for? I don't feel any more pain. Dracula took care of that."  
  
"How?"  
  
"When I lost my son, the pain was too much to handle. I no longer wished to live. My husband was out preparing for war, and I was alone. That was, until I met Him. Dracula took me back to his home in Transylvania. There he turned me into a Vampire. Now, the all the pain is gone."  
  
Dave still couldn't help but to feel pity for this woman. Even though she is considered a 'monster', he swears that there is still some humanity left in her.  
  
"I'm just wondering... Is it because you still remember your son, that you choose not to harm children?" He finally asked her.  
  
"I don't understand what you mean?" She asked back.  
  
"Call me crazy, but I think you still hold some emotion for you son...and that could be why you do not want to harm children."  
  
Sibylla's face grew cold as she looked at Dave with annoyance. She no longer wished to answer anymore of his questions.  
  
"You know Mr. Seville, the sun will set soon. Are you sure you want to stay down here?" Sibylla warns as she exposes her fangs.  
  
Dave caught on quickly of what she meant. "Ah, you're right. I've taken up much of your time...I should be getting back upstairs to prepare dinner for the boys." He said while stumbling backwards as he heads back up the stairs.  
  
As soon as Dave closed the door again Sibylla's face softened. Could he be right? Is it possible that her son's spirit still lives strongly in her un- beating heart? She wondered if that is what prevents her from harming children. 


	16. Search for Simon!

Chapter 16: Search for Simon!  
  
LATER THAT AFTERNOON!  
  
Dave nervously looks out the window then at the clock on the wall. It will be nightfall in a couple of hours. He peers over to the basement door with wonder if the Vampire woman can be trusted. Next he began to worry about Simon's fate. Dave's _expression grew serious. He is determined not to let Dracula harm him, or any other of his boys.  
  
Just then, he hears the front door being pushed open and the Chipmunks rushing in a frantic tone.  
  
"Dave!!" Alvin and Theodore cry out.  
  
"Boys? Where's Simon?" Dave asks when he pokes his head out of the kitchen.  
  
"Dave, we've got trouble!" Alvin says with wide eyes.  
  
"And here I thought it was bad enough with letting a Vampire stay in our basement..." Dave mutters to himself. "What's going on?" He then asks.  
  
"Simon is missing, Dave!" Theodore cries out next.  
  
"What? Where did he go?"  
  
"We don't know. Jeanette and Eleanor saw him running out of the school. They also think that Brittany might have already encountered Dracula." Alvin explains.  
  
"Yeah, she's been acting strange all day. Not only that, she doesn't look that well either." Theodore adds.  
  
"This doesn't sound good. We need to find Simon before nightfall.  
  
"Jeanette and Eleanor said they could meet us later to help find him." Alvin said as he remembered his discussion with Jeanette earlier.  
  
"Ok, Alvin grab your walkie-talkies and lets go!" Dave didn't waist another minute.  
  
After Alvin grabs his walkie-talkies they run back out the front door.  
  
*************  
  
MEANWHILE...  
  
Jeanette and Eleanor started walking home with Brittany dragging behind. Brittany is tied up with a leash attached. Both Jeanette and Eleanor have a tight grip on the other end of the leash. It was the only thing they could think of in order to make sure that their sister wouldn't run off again.  
  
"Jeanette, what are we going to do with Brittany?" Eleanor asks.  
  
"I don't know. Tying her up is the best I can think of right now." Jeanette replies.  
  
"Release me you insignificant life forms! The Master will see to it that you all suffer under his power!" Brittany spat.  
  
"You don't suppose we could have tapped her mouth up before leaving the school?" Eleanor whispers to Jeanette.  
  
"Sorry, I have a lot on my mind. I feel bad for Simon, and after we take Brittany home, we have to help Alvin and Theodore find him."  
  
"I hear ya, Jeanette, but don't you think we should be dealing with our own problems...namely Brittany." Eleanor pointed out.  
  
"But Eleanor, by helping to find Simon we can also help to find a cure for Brittany's condition and also Simon's."  
  
"How do you know that Simon was bitten by a Vampire?"  
  
"I don't think he has. All I know is that the changes started showing last weekend when he was in the hospital."  
  
"So, what are we going to do?"  
  
"What I was thinking is that we can lock Brittany up in the basement that way we know she can not get into any mischief."  
  
"What about Miss. Miller? How are we going to explain this to her?"  
  
"Well, we are just going to have to tell her the truth. She can make sure that Brittany doesn't leave the basement, while we help the boys in the search."  
  
"Ok, I just hope what ever plan we come up with will work. For all of our sakes." Eleanor shakes her head in uncertainty.  
  
"Wibbly-Wobbly-Woo, Dracula is coming for you! Hee, hee, hee!" Brittany sings.  
  
"PUT A SOCK IN IT, BRITTANY!!" Jeanette and Eleanor yelled.  
  
**************  
  
TWO HOURS LATER!  
  
In order to find Simon everyone felt that it would be best to separate in three groups. After catching up with the boys, Jeanette and Eleanor took one of the walkie-talkies from Alvin and headed off in one direction. They searched at one of Simon's favorite spots where he tends to go, the Library. Dave and Theodore checked out the museum, while Alvin headed near the school where the statue of Tomas Edison stood.  
  
Hours had passed, and stress was beginning to peek in this search. Time was running out, and the sun was already starting to set.  
  
To Alvin's luck, he spots Simon up in a lookout tower by the school. Simon stood noticeably on the ledge looking up at the sky as it glowed beautifully with its orange and pink light.  
  
Alvin brings the walkie-talkie in his hand up to his mouth and speaks into it. "I found him, he's in the school lookout tower near the statue."  
  
"Ok, we're on our way." Dave's voice was heard through the little voice box.  
  
"Us too." Jeanette's voice came next.  
  
While Alvin climbed the stairs to get to his brother, Simon stood peacefully watching the sunset. It wasn't that Simon doesn't notice that his brother was coming up for him; it's just that he has a lot on his mind. Right now, he just wanted to capture as much beauty of the sun setting as he could before he meets his fate later tonight.  
  
"Hay Simon, what are you doing up here?" Alvin asks as soon as he reaches the top step.  
  
To his surprise, Simon does not answer, but continues to stare at the sunset.  
  
"Earth to Simon...? Hey!" Alvin calls out to try to get his brother's attention.  
  
"Shh! The sun is almost down." Simon finally spoke. "Isn't it beautiful?"  
  
"Oh, that is just great!" Alvin sarcastically replies. "Maybe we can have tea and crumpets while holding hands too."  
  
Simon simply ignored his brother's sarcasm and stays focused on the setting sun. He feels that this will the last time he might see it in its full beauty. As soon as the sun fully sets and darkness swarmed the land, Simon takes off his sunglasses. He let out a deep sigh as he puts the sunglasses back into his pocket.  
  
"There, are you happy now? You got to see the sun set." Alvin spat.  
  
"I guess..." Simon answered, not really knowing what to say next.  
  
"Say, I have an idea what we can do now... Why don't we get down from here and catch up with Dave and the others?" Alvin Suggested.  
  
Simon looked down to the ground and began to smile mischievously. "Not a bad idea."  
  
"Good, then lets go." Alvin smiles as he holds out his hand to Simon.  
  
Simon turns and faces Alvin with a smirk. He stretches his arms out as if he is preparing to fly.  
  
"Hey, Alvin. Watch this..." Without warning, Simon starts to fall backwards from the ledge.  
  
"NOOOO!!" Alvin screams.  
  
He runs to the ledge and sees his brother safely landing on his feet.  
  
Simon looks up, "Ta-da! Cool huh?"  
  
"'Cool' does not describe what you just did...more like 'heart attack', a-a- and 'early age retirement!!'" Alvin screams frantically at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Gee, I really scared you didn't I?" Simon replied with a more serious tone.  
  
Alvin runs down the stairs as fast as he could and heads straight for Simon who stood calmly for his brother to come down the stairs.  
  
"What were you thinking?" Alvin spat. "Being half-Vampire suddenly makes you feel immortal too?"  
  
"I'm not immortal...not yet anyways. I don't know why I decided to jump that ledge... Sigh, I guess I'm just really scared about this whole situation." Simon admits sorely. "It's not everyday that you are going to be turned into a Vampire."  
  
"Look, don't talk like that. Perhaps if we reason with Dracula, or something, he could let you stay the way you are now?"  
  
"Are you nuts? Do you know what Dracula is capable of doing? I've met him last night in person. The power radiates from him like a chemical reaction chamber. You do not just go up and 'reason' with him."  
  
"Well, we will think of something. I for one am not going to just sit back and watch my brother become a Vampire."  
  
"What's the matter, Alvin? I thought you would rather enjoy having a monster as a brother...?" Simon asked as he turned around and gave Alvin an evil look.  
  
The look Alvin was getting from Simon made him feel very nervous. "N-n-now Simon, lets not get carried away."  
  
He became extremely concerned with Simon's fast mood swings.  
  
"Why not?" Simon asked with his head cocked to one side.  
  
"B-b-because you would never hurt me?" Alvin tries to make the most innocent _expression on his face in order to help prove his point to Simon.  
  
Simon responded by looking sad and turning away. Alvin was right, but how long is he able to control himself. If Dracula turns him over to become a Child of the Night, there will be very little, if not, absolutely no control over his craving. Simon looks up to see Dave, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor running up to him. Suddenly he finally felt an over whelmed sense of emotion. The thought accrued to him that this might be the last time he will see his family and friends.  
  
The first one that reached Simon was Dave. He kneeled down to give his son a hug, while Simon simply started crying.  
  
"It's ok Simon. We will work this out... Let's go home." Dave says reassuringly.  
  
Dave picks Simon up and carries him back home with the Chipmunks and Chipettes following close behind. 


	17. Research!

Chapter 17: Research!  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT!  
  
As soon as Dave and the Chipmunks return home, they all started on researching a cure for Simon and Brittany. While Jeanette and Eleanor were at the library looking for Simon, they took advantage that they were there and signed out a few books on Vampires.  
  
To Dave's relief, the Vampire woman, Sibylla, was no longer in the basement. Chances are she had left as soon as the sun went down. Two hours later the phone rings. Dave gets up to answers it.  
  
"Hello?" He says over the speaker end of the phone. "Oh, hi Miss. Miller, what's happening...?"  
  
While Dave spoke with Miss. Miller on the phone, the Chipmunks and Chipettes continue to study for a cure. Alvin looks up to see Simon dosing off on the couch. Giving off an irritated look, he gets up to see if he could wake him up.  
  
Alvin is about to reach over to shake the sleeping Simon, but then he stops. The more he stood there looking at his brother, the less he felt like disturbing him. With a heavy sigh, he picks up the book lying on Simon's chest instead. He then walks away with a growl.  
  
"So much for Mr. Reliable..." he mutters.  
  
"Ease off, Alvin. Better let him rest." Jeanette sighs.  
  
"Oh, he gets to rest...? Theodore and I haven't slept much at all last night worrying about all of this. Next thing I know is that Brittany has already been affected by Dracula's evil. What I want to know is, who's next?"  
  
"That is why we are doing research, Alvin. By looking through these books we can find ways to defeat Dracula, and hopefully find a cure for both Brittany and Simon." Jeanette pointed out.  
  
Alvin lets out a stressful sigh, "You're right. I just wish that Simon could help with this research. He's always good at solving these kinds of problems."  
  
"Yeah." Theodore agreed.  
  
"Yes, Miss. Miller. I understand your concern, but please just make sure that Brittany stays in the basement. And what ever you do, don't untie her. There could be a chance she might escape and Dracula could turn her into a full Vampire..." Dave explains over the phone.  
  
As the Chipmunks and Chipettes study the books, Simon suddenly sits up with a blank stare on his face.  
  
Theodore notices Simon, and starts quivering. "Ah, A-A-Alvin..." He says while pointed to his brother on the couch.  
  
Alvin and the girls look up to see Simon's eyes glowing an eerie color.  
  
"Ok, Miss. Miller. I assure you we are doing our best in finding a clue to help our kids. I'll call you back when I find an answer...alright, bye." After Dave hangs up the phone he nearly has a heart attack when a familiar person sneaks back into the house.  
  
"Aaaaggh!!" He screams loudly. "Stop doing that!"  
  
"It is almost time. I've come to bring Simon to the Master." The Vampire woman says in a calm monotone voice.  
  
"You'll have to get past us first..." Alvin says while standing firmly in his spot. "Even if you have to drain all of us of our blood!" He adds without really thinking about his choice of words.  
  
Theodore, and the Chipettes, began to look very worried over Alvin's so- called threat to the Vampire.  
  
The woman bends down to Alvin, and eye's him closely. "I don't feed on children." She says dryly.  
  
Quickly she stands straight again, and turns to Dave. "But as for you Mr. Seville..." The Vampire opens her mouth wide and exposes her white fangs close to his neck.  
  
"You're lucky I just fed." She finally said with a half smile.  
  
Sibylla turns towards the young Chipmunks and Chipettes. She holds out her hand to Simon, whom is still sitting on the couch.  
  
"Come Simon, Dracula is waiting for us in the park." She says in a calm tone.  
  
With a heavy sigh, Simon slides off the couch and starts walking towards the Vampire woman.  
  
"Simon, no!" Alvin said when he stood in front of his bother and causing him to stop in his tracks.  
  
"I have to go, Alvin. If I don't, Dracula will come after all of you. He will hurt you like he did with Brittany. I don't like this any more then you do, but it's the only way." Simon replies sorely.  
  
"Simon?" Jeanette spoke as she reached for Simon's hand.  
  
Simon didn't say anything, but gave her a concerned look. He knew that after tonight, there would be a chance that he could change forever. That he might be a threat to her, her sister and his brothers. Gently, Simon squeezes her hand before slowly slipping away from her grip.  
  
"I can't let you do this." Dave demands as he grabs the Vampire's arm.  
  
"Unhand me, Mr. Seville, or I will change my mind in letting you live tonight." Sibylla retorts.  
  
"But, don't you think that what you are about to do to my son is the epiphany of what you swore you would never do to a living child? That is to take his life away before his time?"  
  
"What you speak is irrelevant. This decision is not my own, it is Dracula's." Again the Vampire turns to Simon and reaches her hand out to him. "Come, little one, we do not want to be late."  
  
"Just to let you know, I do not plan to just stand around and allow this happen. I will do everything in my power to stop Dracula, and if I need to, you as well."  
  
Sibylla stopped for a moment, as she was about to reach for the front door. She looked over her shoulder to see Dave with a serious look on his face.  
  
"Your courage is admirable, but futile. I'm sorry." She told him before opening the door and walking Simon out of the house.  
  
Dave froze for a second as he got his bearings together. He just has to do something. Quickly he went back into the living room, and confronted the kids.  
  
"You guys stay here and focus on the research. Call me on the walkie- talkie if you find anything I can use against Dracula." He commanded as he picked up some wooden stakes that he and Alvin had been sharpening earlier.  
  
"But Dave..." Alvin began to protest.  
  
"Alvin, I'm serious. Stay here!" Dave said just before he left the house.  
  
----------------  
  
20 MINUTES LATER...  
  
Alvin, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor did their best to focus on how they could beat the Dracula without anyone else getting hurt.  
  
Every page Theodore turned to made him more nervous. To him the pictures were becoming scarier with every page he turned in the book. It got to the point where he started to cover his eyes, even though he still kept turning the pages.  
  
Eleanor looks over to Theodore and sees him trying to read the book while having his eyes covered with one hand.  
  
"Theodore, I'm sure it would be more helpful if you able to see the words on the pages." She suggests.  
  
"I-I know. I-I-I-It's just that these drawings in this book are really sc- sc-scary!" Theodore quivered in response.  
  
"Oh, Theodore..." everyone groans.  
  
"Come on, Theodore!" Alvin stood up. "For once in your life show a little courage. Simon and Brittany are counting on us."  
  
"Alvin's right." Eleanor agreed. "Somewhere in these books could hold the answers that will save them from the evil clutches of Dracula."  
  
"Wait! I-I think I found something!" Jeanette cheered.  
  
Everyone's attention turned to Jeanette.  
  
"It says here that in order to break Dracula's spell, is to destroy the Dark Prince himself." Jeanette reads.  
  
"That's great, but how?" Alvin asks.  
  
"There are two ways to kill Dracula," Jeanette continues. "One is running a wooden stake through his heart. Second, *gulp*, decapitation."  
  
"Decapitalnation?" Theodore looked up with confusion.  
  
"No, Decapitation. It means to cut someone's head off." Jeanette corrects Theodore.  
  
"Eeew." Theodore and Eleanor cringe.  
  
"What about sunlight? Can't we kill Dracula by making him stay out during the day?" Alvin suggests.  
  
Jeanette continues to read the page, but then shakes her head. "I'm afraid not, Dracula can not be killed by sunlight. In fact, he is the only Vampire that can do that, uh, unless you are a half-Vampire... It says here that sunlight, even though it can not kill him, it will weaken him."  
  
"Oh." Alvin slumped over that news.  
  
"D-d-don't you think we should tell Dave about this information?" Theodore inquires.  
  
"Right." Alvin says as he picks up one of his walkie-talkies to speak into it.  
  
"Dave? Dave? Are you there? Come in!" Alvin calls into the box, but all he gets in return is static. With a pale face he looks up at Theodore and the girls. "He's not answering."  
  
"You think something might have happened to him?" Eleanor asks.  
  
"I don't know?" Alvin answers.  
  
"Wh-wh-what are we going to do now?" Theodore quivers. He almost was afraid to even ask that, knowing the possible answer might be.  
  
"It looks like it's up to us." Alvin stated as he picks up some of the remaining stakes near him.  
  
"I was afraid you were going to say that." Theodore responds honestly.  
  
"Come on! There is no other choice. We are the last resort that our siblings have!" Alvin orders as he begins to head for the door. Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor get up, and they each grab a wooden stake before following Alvin out the door. 


	18. The Fight for Life!

Chapter 18: The Fight For Life!  
  
MEANWHILE...  
  
Sibylla and Simon walked down the street holding hands. The Vampire is fully aware that Dave is following a couple of blocks behind them. She looks down to Simon, who is looking both sad and scared.  
  
"Your father is quite brave for a mortal." She tells him.  
  
"You don't know the half of it," Simon replies while still keeping his eyes to the ground.  
  
Simon slowly looks up at Sibylla with pleading eyes. "Please don't hurt him."  
  
"I do not want to make promises I can not keep." She responds flatly.  
  
That was when Simon gave her a sad expression that if her heart still were beating it would break.  
  
"What if I kept an eye on him instead...would that be alright?" She finally said.  
  
"Yes, thank you." Simon smiled.  
  
Once Sibylla and Simon arrived at the park they saw Dracula standing beside the Jungle Gym with the two male Vampires standing beside him. Simon's heart began to beat faster. Was this really happening?  
  
Dracula stood with a grin on his face. He held out his hand and motioned that he wished for something to be handed to him from one of the Vampire males. The one male handed him a brass cup. Dracula then held the cup in his hand in front of the other male. With a slight bow, the other male poured some liquid from what appeared to be a wine bottle. The liquid came out red and a tad thicker then real wine.  
  
"I-I-Is that what I think it is?" Simon stuttered.  
  
"Your quite observant, little one." Dracula said in a proud tone. "It is my blood. Having you drink it this way is so much less messier then the old traditional way."  
  
"I-I see." Simon wished he could just melt away from this scene.  
  
"Here, drink this and all your confusion and fear will go away. It is now time to circum to what you really are."  
  
Simon never felt so much fear before in his life. Slowly he accepted the cup, but froze. He just couldn't bring himself to drink the content inside. With an obvious cringe Simon pushes the cup away from his face. That was when he felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He looks up to meet Sibylla's neutral gaze.  
  
With a heavy sigh, Simon looks at the cup in his hands again. He closes his eyes and inch-by-inch, he pulls the cup to his lips.  
  
"WAIT!!" Cried a familiar voice.  
  
"Dave?" Simon said as he dropped the cup out of shock of hearing his voice.  
  
Dracula looks down at the mess from the spill of the cup and his face grew irritable. He looks up at Dave and growls.  
  
"Impatient fool!" Dracula spat in a booming voice. "You know not of what you've just walked into."  
  
"Oooh, I have an idea..." Dave said with a bit of noticeable nervousness. "But know this...I will not allow you to harm my son!"  
  
"You cannot stop me. For I have the strength of twenty men." Dracula gloats.  
  
The Dark Prince walks up to the Merry-go-round that sat near by and picked it up from the ground with little effort.  
  
"Dave! Run!" Simon shouts.  
  
Seeing that Simon did have a point, Dave begins to hoof it before Dracula spun the Merry-go-round at him. It lands at the very spot where he stood. In that very moment, Dave didn't realize that he had dropped the walkie- talkie. It nearly got crushed when the Merry-go-round crashed onto the ground.  
  
Dracula looks over to his three Vampire children with a serious look on his face. "Finish him." He demanded.  
  
Right away, the one Vampire males hands him the wine bottle then both men ran off to begin the hunt for Dave. The woman stood for a brief moment and just looked at her Master with uncertainty.  
  
"Run along, Child. I'll take care of our little one here." He assured her as he picks up the cup from the ground, and re-fills it with the blood from the bottle.  
  
Slowly Sibylla bows away into the shadows.  
  
Dracula smiles when she leaves and looks down at Simon. He, again, hands him the cup. "I believe this is where we left off before we were interrupted?"  
  
"Dave? Dave? Are you there? Come in!" A familiar voice came from the object that Dave dropped.  
  
"Alvin...?" Simon whispered when heard Alvin's voice coming from the walkie- talkie.  
  
Dracula walks up to the small box and picks it up.  
  
"Your limitate family with their foolish toys can not protect you from *my* power." Dracula says with a forceful tone in his voice. With a single motion of his hand, he crushes the walkie-talkie and breaks it like a brittle cracker.  
  
"I condemn you to the living death...to internal hunger...for living...blood." He tells Simon. Again, he attempts to hand the young chipmunk the cup.  
  
Slowly Simon looks up at Dracula with eerie glowing eyes and opening his mouth to expose his small fangs. While panting and grunting with the pain he feels through his body, he comes to the need and abide his Master. Simon brings his hand up to meet Dracula's cup, but then stops.  
  
"No!" Simon says as he comes to realize what is happening.  
  
"You shall *not* refuse me, child." Demanded Dracula.  
  
Simon begins to chuckle at the irony of this experience and falls back down to the earth.  
  
"I assure you, young one, that all of your pain in this mortal world will be cured once you drink from this cup." Dracula says in a calmer tone.  
  
Again, Simon looks up at Dracula as he pants for a breath to breathe.  
  
----------------  
  
A FEW MINUTES LATER...  
  
Alvin, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor come running up to the park.  
  
"Are you sure that this is the park that Vampire girl was talking about?" Eleanor asks Alvin.  
  
Alvin looks ahead and Sees Dracula with Simon standing in front of him.  
  
With a gulp, Alvin answers, "I'm sure of it."  
  
"I-I-Is that who I think it is?" Theodore quivered.  
  
"I'm afraid so, Theodore." Jeanette answered in disbelief herself.  
  
"Come on! Now's our chance." Alvin orders.  
  
He runs up ahead and charges at Dracula with his wooden stake in his hand. To add to the dramatic affect, Alvin even gives out a warrior cry.  
  
Dracula looks up at the little chipmunk running at him, and calmly smiles. He then transforms into a bat and starts flying off.  
  
"That's it! You better run, er, I mean, fly!" Alvin threatens while waving his stake in the air. He then lets out a chuckle and pokes Simon with his elbow. "Did you see that? I scared away Dracula."  
  
Simon didn't answer him. He had his eyes closed, but he did drop an object that he held in his hands.  
  
"Huh?" Alvin said as he noticed the brass cup. "Simon?" He looks up at his brother as he swallowed his last gulp from what was in the cup.  
  
"Aahhh... Simon?" Alvin said his brother's name again.  
  
Just then Simon shot his eyes wide open. They glowed an eerie yellow color. He let out a loud hiss and exposed larger, sharper fangs.  
  
"Whoa, not good!" Alvin yelped. 


	19. The Ace up the Sleeve!

Chapter 19: The Ace up the Sleeve!  
  
The night seems to be rather quiet for a Friday. All seemed too peaceful. That is, until a man started running down the street for his dear life.  
  
Dave tried desperately to attempt to get back to the park and save his son from the monster called Dracula. If the other Vampires weren't chasing him down he would have done just that.  
  
He hoped to loose them by turning down an ally, between two large buildings. To his discomfort, he had run into a dead end.  
  
"Oh nuts." Dave mutters to himself.  
  
With his body shaking like a leave in the wind, Dave turns to the way he'd just came in. Standing there were the two young male Vampires.  
  
"Well, well, well... What do we have here?" One of the males gloated.  
  
"It would appear to be...a snack." The other one taunted.  
  
Both men took their time walking up to Dave in a teasingly manner. This was making Dave feel very uncomfortable. He lifted the stake in his hand, hoping that it would make them back away.  
  
"Will you look at this? He is going to try beating us with a twig." One of them laughs.  
  
"Foolish mortal." The other one chuckles heartily.  
  
Both men began opening their mouths wide, exposing their sharp fangs, and reaching their hands out to grab Dave. Just then, a shadowy figure jumps down from one of the two building's rooftop.  
  
The men turned to see the intruder and smiles.  
  
"Ah, Sibylla. Good of you to finally catch up." The male on the right says.  
  
"Yes, we are about to have a good old fashioned feeding frenzy on this mortal." The other one spoke while pointing to Dave with his thumb.  
  
Sibylla looked at the two men with emotionless feelings. She then looked passed them to see Dave. The female Vampire then returned her attention to the males.  
  
"Actually, I came down to say 'goodbye'." She tells them.  
  
"Goodbye?" One of them asked in a puzzle.  
  
"Yes. Goodbye."  
  
Without warning, Sibylla reached behind her back and pulled out two stakes and plunged them directly into the two Vampire's hearts. Both men fell towards the ground and crying out their last bit of life as the undead.  
  
"Ah, thank you...I guess..." Dave cautiously said.  
  
"You are best to go home now, Mr. Seville." Sibylla said flatly.  
  
"In other circumstances, that wouldn't be a bad idea. But you see I need to save my son from Dracula."  
  
The female Vampire bowed her head in shame. "I'm afraid you are too late. I can feel the energy strongly... Your son has become a Vampire already."  
  
"Nooo!" Dave shouts in grief.  
  
He leans up against the wall of one of the buildings and holds his head with both of his hands. "This isn't happening..." Dave mutters to himself.  
  
"I'm afraid it is. You will have to accept it."  
  
"I can't... There has to another way." Dave says as he gets back up to his feet.  
  
"There isn't." She tells him bluntly.  
  
"I don't believe that, I won't!" Dave stubbornly says.  
  
"You are a persistent mortal. I'll give you that."  
  
"Please, help me. Help me defeat Dracula."  
  
"That is out of the question, Mr. Seville. No Vampire can touch Dracula. He is our Master."  
  
"If that is true then how is it you can destroy your own kind? Like you just did with them?" Dave asks while pointing at the two deceased Vampires.  
  
Sibylla looked down at the motionless bodies and shook her head.  
  
"I never liked those two. They were...inferior. Inferior Vampires are different."  
  
"So, if you can do that to them, why can't you do that to Dracula?"  
  
"Because, Dracula is The Vampire of all Vampires. Some say he is the first, but that is yet to be proven."  
  
"But there has got to be a way... All evil monsters have a weakness to exploit. Why should Dracula be different?"  
  
The female Vampire looked at him and thought about what he said.  
  
"Please," Dave pleaded as he reached out to her arm and grabbed hold of it. "Both Simon and Brittany need to be freed from his evil. There still has to be some good in you to understand that."  
  
Before Dave knew it, Sibylla released herself from his hold and grabbed his throat with one hand. She forcefully threw him against the wall holding him two feet up from the ground.  
  
"Understand this, Mr. Seville! I-am-a-Vampire! I have no emotions, so I don't care what is happening to your son, or the Master's Messenger."  
  
Dave coughed trying to catch a breath. "I don't believe that... If you don't care, then why did you just save me?"  
  
In that instant, Sibylla drops Dave. He lands with a thump and a coughing fit.  
  
"Lets just say I made a promise to keep an eye on you." She admits in a dryly tone.  
  
"Well, at least could you tell me how to find Dracula?"  
  
"You are willing to die to in order to save the young chipmunks lives?"  
  
"You were a parent once...wouldn't you?"  
  
"I..." Sibylla thought for a moment, but she could not find the right excuse why she should protect her Master. She turned way from Dave. Looking at him face to face seemed more uncomfortable then she had ever expected.  
  
"There are two for sure ways to destroy Dracula and his power." Slowly she admits.  
  
"What are they?" Dave asked in anticipation.  
  
Sibylla turns to face Dave once more.  
  
"One, you can stake him in the heart with a wooden stake. Just like how I did with those two. Second, is to decapitate him." She finished while sliding her finger across her throat.  
  
"Wha-what about sunlight?"  
  
"No. Sunlight cannot destroy the Master. It can only weaken him."  
  
"Ok. But how do I find him?"  
  
"He nests in an abandoned warehouse at the end of the L.A. Harbor. You must find it by sunrise. That will be the best time to strike him down. He will need to rest during the day, and he will be vulnerable then."  
  
"Thank you. Are you sure that you cannot come and help?" Dave asked. He is still feeling a tad insecure going up against Dracula.  
  
"I cannot..." Sibylla admitted before turning away from Dave once more. "I do, however, wish you luck...you will need it."  
  
"I guess I'll have to take that." Dave says. He then notices Sibylla walking away from him. "Wait, where are you going?"  
  
"Away, Mr. Seville. I'm going away." She then stops to look over her shoulder. "Oh, and Mr. Seville..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Let this be our final encounter..." She says with a bit of a growl.  
  
Before Dave could say anymore to her, she leaped up to fire escape ladder, and climbs back up to the roof.  
  
"No problem." Dave mutters. He watches as the Vampire woman disappears in to the night, and with a series look on his face he sets out to find Dracula's lair. 


	20. The Chase Is On!

Chapter 20: The Chase Is On!  
  
Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor catch up to Alvin and Simon in front of the Jungle Gym.  
  
"Alvin! What happened? We saw Dracula transform into a bat then flew off." Jeanette hollered as she runs up to the boys.  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick..." Theodore whines as he stops to bend over panting for his breath. He is still unable to believe all he is witnessing.  
  
"Hold it in, Theodore." Eleanor says in order to be support of.  
  
Simon swiftly spins around and hisses at Theodore and the girls.  
  
Theodore looks up, and is terrified when he sees his brother's eyes glowing yellow and his fangs now sharper.  
  
"Eeek!" He yelps just before fainting on the spot.  
  
"Oh yea... He's my hero..." Eleanor says grimly.  
  
"Theodore! Get up!" Alvin demands.  
  
"S-Simon..." Jeanette cautiously walks up to her boyfriend.  
  
"Um, Jeanette. I strongly advised you keep your distance." Alvin warns. "He just drank something from this cup, and I don't think it was good."  
  
Jeanette looks deeply into Simon's eyes. She can now tell that Simon has officially turned over. "I was afraid this would happen." She whispers to herself.  
  
All of a sudden the park became surrounded with some mysterious foggy mist.  
  
"Hey, where is this fog coming from?" Eleanor asks.  
  
Jeanette looks at her surroundings and becomes extremely nervous.  
  
"This isn't fog, Eleanor. It's mist...and not just ordinary mist." She announces as she remembers every Dracula story she ever read.  
  
"You are so right, young one..." A deep voice spoke from the magical smoky cloud.  
  
"What's going on...?" Theodore asks in a drowsy state.  
  
"Nothing good, Theodore." Eleanor honestly replies. She is crouched down beside him and is attempting to help him up.  
  
Once Theodore heard Eleanor say that, he again passes out. Eleanor gives a frustrated growl over his 'heroic' performance.  
  
The strange mist rose above the Jungle Gym. Once it reached the top level, a shape began to take form.  
  
Alvin and the girls let out a loud gasp as soon as they recognized the man from within the cloud.  
  
"You can not beat me. I'll turn you all into Vampires before this night is through."  
  
"Over our dead bodies..." Alvin spat.  
  
"Alvin!" Jeanette and Eleanor cried at once. It discouraged them that he, again, spoke without thinking.  
  
"Oops, I mean..." Alvin sheepishly began to say.  
  
"Silence!" Dracula demands. "Surrender to me, or be hunted down like dogs."  
  
Finally Theodore regains consciousness and the girls help him to his feet. Alvin is relieved that his brother is again standing on his own two feet.  
  
"I pick option three." Alvin says to Dracula.  
  
"Option three?" Dracula questions.  
  
"Yeah. RUN!!" Alvin shouts as he leads Theo and the girls away from Dracula and Simon.  
  
Dracula watches for a moment as the four Chipmunks run away from him and his newest prodigy. He raises an eyebrow and ponders with a low 'hmm'.  
  
"Guess they chose to be hunted down." He says in a monotone voice.  
  
Simon looks up at him with curiosity.  
  
"Chase them down, little one. Make me proud." Dracula tells Simon.  
  
"Yes, Master." Simon replies before bolting after his brothers and Chipettes.  
  
The young Chipmunks barely got past the teeter-totters when Simon cut them off.  
  
"Surrender now, and I assure you that the Master will make this easy on you." Simon growls.  
  
"C-Come on, Simon. Old buddy, old pal. Y-y-you don't want to hurt us. We are your family...r-remember?" Alvin pleaded as he quivers viscously with the stake tightly in his grip.  
  
Without warning, Simon leaped at Alvin. He swung his hand, knocking the stake out of Alvin's grip. Simon then quickly grabs his red shirt, and brings him closer to his face.  
  
"Get this straight...bro. Simon does not live here anymore!" Simon forcefully tells Alvin.  
  
Jeanette pulled out a little golden cross necklace that she wore. It was a gift from one of Miss. Miller's relatives last Christmas. She mostly wore it out of respect for woman that got it for her; never did she think it might come in handy someday. Not wasting another moment, she holds it up so Simon could see it. Simon let out a loud hiss and released his grip on Alvin to take a leap back.  
  
That gave the Chipmunks the opportunity to run away. Theodore manages to get three steps away before Simon tackles him.  
  
Simon picks him up from his green sweater, and growls at the chubby chipmunk. That is when he smells something strange coming from one of Theodore's pockets. For some reason, Simon did not like this smell and lets go of the green sweater.  
  
"What's that?" He demands.  
  
Theodore reaches into his pocket and pulls out a familiar object. "Um, garlic..." He says in a slight bashful tone.  
  
"You keep garlic in your pocket?" Simon questioned with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Well, you never know?" Theodore shrugged. "Here catch..." He adds as he tosses the clove of garlic at his transformed brother.  
  
The instant the garlic touches Simon's hands it begins to singe his fur. "Arrg!" He yelps before dropping the garlic. Simon growls as he focuses on his smoldering fingers.  
  
"Come on, Theodore!" Alvin said forcefully as he grabs his chubby brother from behind. Both of them start running back to their neighborhood with the girls just ahead of them.  
  
Simon growled in frustration. The strange mist begins to surround the Vampire Chipmunk. A wolf casually walked up to him. The beast looks up with eerie glowing eyes. Simon turned to meet the wolf's gaze.  
  
"Don't let that discourage you. There are other ways to catch your pray." The wolf spoke in Dracula's voice. "I believe you know what I am talking about..."  
  
Simon responded with an evil grin, "Yes Master." He says to the wolf.  
  
With great speed, Simon reaches the house that he is sure the Chipmunks will be at in a matter of minutes. He begins to tap on the door lightly with the knuckles on his hand. Miss. Miller answers the door. She is dressed in her pink nightgown with curlers in her hair. When she looks down she is instantly shocked to see Simon standing there.  
  
"Simon! What are you doing here? It's late!" She bellowed.  
  
"I-I know Miss. Miller," Simon spoke up with an innocent look on his face. "It's just that there are so many strange things that are happening right now, and I was concerned for you and Brittany."  
  
"Well, that is sweet of you, Simon, but..."  
  
"You don't suppose I could come in and check to see if everything is alright?" Simon said, cutting her off.  
  
Miss. Miller lets out a deep sigh. She looks down at Simon's 'innocent' appearance, and figures it would be all right to let him in. Especially when she notices that it is a bit chilly out.  
  
"Ok. Come in. I wouldn't want you to catch a death of a cold, now would I?"  
  
"Why thank you, Miss. Miller." Simon says as he walks pass her and into the house. He, again, smiles an evil grin that exposes his fangs. "You're too kind..." 


	21. Princess of the Night!

Chapter 21: Princess of the Night!  
  
Ten minutes later Alvin, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor ran into through the Miller's front door. They came in panting for breath after running for three blocks without stopping.  
  
"Miss. Miller?" Jeanette calls out in between breaths. When she doesn't answer, Jeanette becomes concerned.  
  
Alvin looks out the door. He wanted to make sure that the Vampire, formally known as his brother, was not following them.  
  
"Do you see him?" Eleanor asks.  
  
"No, I think we lost him." Alvin says as he closes the door.  
  
"Actually, 'he's' standing right here." Came a taunting voice from the shadowy corner of the room.  
  
The Chipmunks and Chipettes nearly jumped out of their skin. They spun around to see Simon stepping out into the light.  
  
"But how...I mean you...and he...and then we..." Alvin stuttered.  
  
"Whoa, careful there. You don't want to hurt yourself." Simon chuckled.  
  
"How did you get in here?" Jeanette demanded.  
  
"I know what you are thinking," Simon begins to say as he struts with his hands behind his back, like a professor giving a lecture. "How could a Vampire like myself be able to come into a person's home uninvited...right?"  
  
"All I know is that it wouldn't have been either of us." Jeanette spat.  
  
"You know if I still had a beating heart it would break." Simon replied as he pretended to whip a tear from his eye.  
  
"So how did you get in here?" Eleanor asked.  
  
"Why, she let me in of course." Simon smiled. He pointed to the darkened living room, the kids looked hard to see an elderly woman sleeping on the couch. "What a nice lady." He says in a cocky manner.  
  
"Miss. Miller!!" Both Jeanette and Eleanor panicked.  
  
The two girls run up to their surrogate mother. They checked to see if she were alive. Eleanor turned on the light beside the couch and both her and her sister search for any bit marks on Miss. Miller's neck. To their relief there were none. They were also glad to see that Miss. Miller is still breathing, but she isn't waking up. Even with Jeanette and Eleanor shaking her.  
  
"Miss. Miller? Miss. Miller?" Eleanor cried.  
  
Jeanette spun around and never before did she look so angry, "What did you do to her?" She demanded to Simon.  
  
"Ah, the power of hypnotic suggestion ...isn't it a wondrous thing? She should sleep for however long I want her too." He replied to her calmly.  
  
"You're a monster!" Alvin Spat.  
  
Simon looked over to his former brother and raised his eyebrow. "Gee, took you this long to figure that out?" He then smiles mischievously and slamming his fist into his hand, he adds. "Speaking of which... It's round- up time."  
  
"Oh no, not again." Theodore whined. He hadn't run so fast for so long in his entire life.  
  
Jeanette grabs Eleanor's hand then runs with her to the direction of the boys. Simon leaped in front of them with a loud hiss to show off his fangs. Jeanette pulled out her necklace cross once again, but this time she takes it off and pushed it up at Simon's face. The instant it touched his fur it begins burning. With a cry of pain, Simon backed away. He throws the little charm away from him. When he looked around the room he realized that Alvin, Theodore, and the girls had already ran out the door. Simon growls, but then realizes where they would be heading next.  
  
He moved his hand up to feel the singed mark that the little cross made on his cheek. The wound began to heal within seconds and his face looked back to normal again. Simon returned his focus to his goal. He was about to run after the kids when a noise caught his attention. The noise came from the basement. Simon, being curios, decides to investigate the strange noise.  
  
He walks up to the basement door and brings his hand up to the knob. With a few light turns, Simon realizes that the door is locked. Instead of searching for a key to open the door he uses his own unnatural strength to pull the door open.  
  
When Simon reaches the bottom step he sees Brittany tied up. She is surrounded with a few of her warmest blankets. Her sister, and Miss. Miller made sure that Brittany would be comfortable before leaving her tied up. They even covered her mouth with a soft cloth just so she wouldn't scream as much.  
  
The Chipmunk Vampire cocks his head to one side as he looks down at the Master's Messenger. Brittany stares up at him in a knowing way without needing to say anything.  
  
Finally, Simon bends down and unties Brittany. He even takes off the gag around her mouth.  
  
"It's about time you got here." Brittany snaps. She stands up and welcomes freedom once more. "The Master will be glad to see that I'm alright. He is looking forward in making me one of his Princesses." She looks down on the floor and smiles. "Ooh, beetle. I've been keeping my eye on you, you little morsel."  
  
Brittany crawls on the floor. As soon as she catches up to the bug, she picks it up and eats it. Simon looks down at the cloth in his hand. The same one that was around her mouth, and suddenly regretted taking it off. He shrugged his shoulders then tossed the cloth over them. While shaking his head, Simon begins to walk back up the stairs.  
  
"Hey, where are you going? I wanna come too." Brittany said as she began skipping behind Simon.  
  
"I have business to take care of for the Master." Simon answered.  
  
"Ooooh, speaking about the Master, when do you think he will make me into his Princess of the Night?"  
  
"Ah, next to never." Simon tells Brittany. "Remind me again why I let you out of your prison?"  
  
"Maybe the Master wanted you to rescue me, so we could reunite the rest of the family." Brittany danced past the living room. She stopped when she recognized the sleeping woman on the couch.  
  
"How peaceful that lady looks." Brittany says in a sympathetic way. "But she still breaths. Did you not want to take her life?"  
  
"I was not hungry." Simon said flatly.  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Because I still have my original blood flowing strongly in me, plus I have Dracula's blood too. I did not need hers. Besides, it's old blood...yuck." Simon cringed.  
  
"I wonder what it'd be like to asleep forever?" She wondered.  
  
"Well, I know that I would never know." Simon smirked.  
  
Brittany turned to Simon and glared at him.  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean?" She snapped.  
  
Simon does not answer this time. He continues to walk out the door to go after his victims.  
  
"Hey! I'm talking to you! Come back here!" Brittany yells and slams her foot onto the floor. She sees that Simon is not responding.  
  
"Hey! Wait up!" She cries before running to catch up to him.  
  
Simon and Brittany arrive to the Seville's home. They watch as Alvin, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor run inside and slamming the door.  
  
"Hmm." Simon ponders.  
  
"Is there something the matter 'oh great Master's Pet'?" Brittany joked.  
  
Simon growled at the crazy Chipette. "I was thinking that this might be a problem."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, we need to be invited into a home before taking over our victims."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"There's got to be a way...I'll think of something." Simon finally says as he walks up to the house.  
  
He looked into the living room window and spotted his brothers with Jeanette and Eleanor talking about what they were going to do next.  
  
"Alvin, Theodore... Why won't you come out to play?" Simon tauntingly sings.  
  
He chuckles in an evil manner when he hears them screaming and running into the next room. If he couldn't get inside, he might as well have fun with their minds. As Simon goes past the front door, he notices Brittany attempting to get inside by turning the front door. Simon watches with great interest at what she is doing.  
  
Inside, Alvin, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor ran into the kitchen. There had to be something they could do to save Simon from becoming a Vampire forever, but first they had to figure out how to survive the night.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Theodore asks.  
  
"I don't know, but we have to think of something and fast. I once read a book that if we don't kill the Vampire that started this whole mess, then Simon could be a Vampire forever." Jeanette stated.  
  
"So maybe instead of hunting Dracula we should hunt down that woman Vampire. It was her blood that started this whole mess." Alvin suggested.  
  
"Maybe, but Dracula is her 'Master' right? So, chances are it is his blood that spawned her." Jeanette pointed out.  
  
"You're saying that we are going after Dracula no matter what, aren't you?" Alvin said grimly.  
  
"It looks that way." Jeanette sighed.  
  
"Oh great." Eleanor whined. "And how do we do that without being killed ourselves?"  
  
Just then they hear a noise coming from the front door.  
  
"What's that?" Theodore cries out.  
  
"Oh no! He's trying to get in!" Eleanor quivers.  
  
"Relax. He can't get in, unless invited. And there is no way any of us are going to invite him in." Alvin said in a confident manner.  
  
"Yah, I'm in!" A familiar voice shouts as soon as the door opens.  
  
"BRITTANY?" They all shout at once.  
  
Brittany looks over at the quivering Munks and grins playfully at them.  
  
"Alvin!" She calls out. "Come, join me in a dance of triumphant joy."  
  
Brittany begins to skip towards them and stops in front of Alvin.  
  
"Why not leave these foolish mortals, and I will talk the Master in letting you become a Creature of the Night. Just like me!" She gloats.  
  
While Brittany talked to Alvin, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Theodore run to the fridge. They start pulling out a string of garlic cloves. Together they begin tying them together.  
  
"Hee, hee. You know Brittany; I'd love to be a nighttime creature, just like you. But you see, I'm on a bug-free diet." Alvin said as he backed away from her carefully.  
  
"Enough playing Alvin, kiss me! I know you want too. Let us come together in an eternal embrace." Brittany cooed just before throwing herself at him.  
  
Eleanor looked down on the floor. By luck she sees an insect crawling past her foot. Quickly she catches the bug and ran up to Alvin and Brittany.  
  
"Look Brittany. Yum, yum." She says waving the bug in the air.  
  
"Oooh." Brittany looked at the bug as if it were a sparkling gem. She started to let go of Alvin and walked towards Eleanor and the bug.  
  
"Here, catch." Eleanor said as she tossed the bug down to the other end of the kitchen.  
  
In that split second as Brittany ran after the bug, Eleanor grabs Alvin and heads for the basement door. Jeanette and Theodore followed too. Just before Jeanette closed the door, she hung the garlic necklace on the door handle.  
  
After Brittany catches her prize and eats it, she turned to realize that everyone is no longer in the kitchen.  
  
"Hey! Where did everyone go?" She gave a puzzled look.  
  
Just then a tapping noise caught her attention. Brittany turns around and spots Simon outside of the kitchen door looking in through the window. Casually she walked up to the door and opened it.  
  
"What do you want?" She said in a snooty tone.  
  
"I was just wondering if you were planning on letting me in sometime this evening?" Simon replied in a growl.  
  
"I am the Master's Princess. What I say will..."  
  
"Yea, what ever. Now let me pass." Simon cuts of Brittany in a demanding way.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah... You weren't invited." She teased and shaking her finger at him.  
  
"If you do not let me in, I'll tell the Master. If he were to find out that our victims had gotten away due to your selfish behavior he will be very displeased with you."  
  
Brittany then made a stunned expression as she realized Simon's point. "Come in, come in, come in!" She quickly says.  
  
"Thank you..." Simon politely says as he walks in.  
  
He walked up to the basement door and again growled in frustration. How is he going to get past the necklace of garlic cloves without burning his fur again? That is when he thought of something. If Brittany was able to get into the house uninvited, then perhaps she could remove the garlic from the door?  
  
"Ah, Nightly Princess." Simon says in a nice tone.  
  
"Yeeessss!" She replied with a wide grin.  
  
"Would you be so kind as to remove this minor obstacle from my attempts to capture our victims for the Master?"  
  
Brittany sighed as she looked at the back of her hand and poses like a valley girl. "I'd love too, boss, but the sun is about to come up."  
  
Simon looked passed her and sees that the sun is indeed starting to come up. Forget the victims, Simon is now in a desperate need to find shelter. He ran out of the kitchen and down the hall. There had to be somewhere he could hide till sundown. 


	22. Dave's Heroic Moment!

Chapter 22: Dave's Heroic Moment!  
  
20 MINUTES BEFORE SUNRISE!  
  
Sibylla stood on the rooftop of an abandon building. She knows that the Master is not happy with her and her actions this evening. There would be a matter of time before he would catch up to her. That's when she sensed his presents. A bat flew by and transformed into a man right behind her. Sibylla did not flinch she is willing to take any punishment he will give her.  
  
"You betrayed me, my child." Dracula spoke.  
  
"I know. What I did was unforgivable." Sibylla calmly replies.  
  
"Why did you have to kill the boys?" Dracula asks.  
  
"They were inferior, Master. The job handed to them was too much for them to handle." Sibylla answers.  
  
"You do realize I will have to punish you for this betrayal." Dracula warns.  
  
"Understood." She simply replies.  
  
Sibylla turns to face Dracula and appears to be unafraid to receive her punishment. She opens her eyes and even smirks at the Dark Prince.  
  
"Forgive me, Master. As ready as I am to receive my punishment, I have but one concern."  
  
"And that is?" Dracula growls.  
  
"The sun will be up soon. And isn't it a long journey back to your coffin. Not only that, but you will need to gather your strength for when you go back home to Transylvania tomorrow."  
  
Dracula froze. He hated to admit it, but Sibylla had a point. He gave her a serious look before taking a step back.  
  
"Very well..." he begins to tell her. "Enjoy your freedom while it lasts. It is only a matter of time before I catch up to you. Your time as the undead is coming to an end."  
  
Dracula transformed back into a bat and flew towards the Harbor. Sibylla watched as her Master flies away. She appeared unaffected by what he just said.  
  
"We will soon see who is coming to the end...Master." She finally speaks in a low tone. "Harming children was never in the game plan."  
  
Looking over at the Eastern sky, she can see that finding shelter herself is also at great importance. Sibylla looks over the side of the building, she could see that the street is still empty. With that being known, she jumps down from her spot and heads for a decent shelter from the soon to be rising sun.  
  
****************  
  
FEW MINUTES LATER, AT THE L.A. HARBOR!  
  
Dave wondered the area for twenty minutes now. He is at a puzzle where Dracula could be hiding out during the day. Dave is very nervous having to go up against one of the most dangerous monsters that ever existed. He also knows there was no other choice; he has to do something to save the kids from this demon's evil.  
  
With a heavy sigh, he started heading for another warehouse to try to find Dracula's lair. He jolted when a sound of a bat flew over ahead. Dave quickly ducked into the shadows and watched the creature heading right into the warehouse at the end of the dock.  
  
"Hmm, I wonder." Dave pondered.  
  
He held a firm grip on the wooden stake in his hand and runs up to the warehouse.  
  
Inside, the abandoned building appeared to be empty with debris everywhere. A couple of rats scampered past Dave's foot, which nearly made him scream if he hadn't covered his own mouth in time. By the looks of the scenery it would appear that the warehouse was used as a storage chamber for large cargo.  
  
A creaking noise caught his attention, so he went to investigate where it was coming from. Dave's stomach suddenly felt as it were doing back flips as soon as he spots Dracula stepping into his coffin.  
  
Surrounding the coffin is a mound of Transylvanian soil. From some of the data he and the kids gathered earlier this evening it is said that Dracula could not travel far without a piece of his land with him. Dave continued to watch as Dracula leans back into his coffin and closes the hood over himself.  
  
With a big gulp, Dave steps out of the shadow. "It's now or never." He whispers to himself.  
  
Dave carefully opens the coffin lid and peers down at the still man lying there. He thought that if this man hadn't just walked into this box, Dave would have sworn that he was already harmlessly dead. But no such luck, Dracula is the Dark Prince of the undead. If there would be an opportunity to do this monster in, it would be now.  
  
He raises the sharp wooden stake above his head. With a forceful swing he brings it down towards Dracula's be stilled heart.  
  
As the sharp point of the wood touch Dracula's chest, the Dark Prince catches it. Dracula shot his eyes wide open and glares at Dave with a vicious growl.  
  
"Ah, heh. Hi." Dave said nervously.  
  
Dracula swung his arm with great force, and smacked Dave so hard that he flew and landed five feet away. The wooden stake landed between Dave and the coffin.  
  
"You are a foolish mortal. Could you be the reason Sibylla wished me back here so quickly?" Dracula ponderingly asked.  
  
"Uh," Dave said as he stumbled to get back on his feet.  
  
"For this form of betrayal she shall not survive the day. I will hunt her down as soon as I take care of you!" The Vampire growls with glowing eyes.  
  
There is only one chance for Dave. He attempts to grab the wooden stake, but Dracula puts himself between the Chipmunk's father and the one object that could destroy the Vampire Lord.  
  
Next thing Dave knew he was pulled up to eye level with Dracula.  
  
"You will pay for your intrusion!" Dracula spat angrily. "And after you are out of the way the rest of the Chipmunks will be next."  
  
"Arg, you stay away from *them*!" Dave warns.  
  
Before Dave could react Dracula threw him 12 feet across the warehouse. He bounced on the concrete floor and was lucky to have missed the rusted nails and loose boards. Feeling a bit dazed Dave opens his eyes gradually. He could hear footsteps coming towards him, but his body is in a lot of pain from being tossed across the room.  
  
"With my newest prodigy, I shall begin a new empire." Dracula gloated.  
  
As Dave begins to move something catches his eye. A spot of sunlight shines on his hand. He looks up to see where it is coming from. Behind Dracula is a large window blackened from years of crud and soot forming on them. Dave focused more closely, and that was when he notices part of the glass has a crack. He estimates that is where the light is coming from.  
  
"Daylight." Dave whispered.  
  
He concluded that the sun has already started to rise. Panic began to show in his face. Time is almost up for the boys and the Chipettes. Dave could see Dracula narrowing in on him. How was he going to beat this monster?  
  
At that moment, Dave remembered something that Sibylla told him earlier. He looked up to see a large hook on a chain, and the chain is attached to a pulley up towards the ceiling. A thought came to him, but he only had seconds to respond, so he jumped up and reached for the chain. With all his might, Dave swung the chain in Dracula's direction.  
  
Dracula conveniently moved his upper torso slightly to one side as the hook moved at medium speed past him. He then looked down at the man that threw it.  
  
"You missed." He said with an evil grin.  
  
"Did I?" Dave retorted.  
  
The chain did not slow down. It continued all the way up to the window that Dave spotted. In an instant the hook at the end of the chain touched the old glass it shattered into a million pieces, allowing the all the morning light in.  
  
Dracula began screaming as the light turned his youthful look into a very wrinkly old man in seconds. The nails on his hands grew several inches longer, and the bones on his fingers started to show. His black hair turned pure white then started to fall out, making him look bald.  
  
"You fool," Dracula spat angrily. "Sunlight cannot kill me!"  
  
"Maybe not, but from what I see it can weaken you." Dave spoke with more confidence in his voice.  
  
Quickly, Dave reaches for a loose board and broke a part of it off, creating a very sharp tip. He then runs up to Dracula and Judo sweeps the back of his legs, causing him to fall on his back. Now that the Vampire is vulnerable, Dave takes full advantage of this and swings the sharp board as hard as he can into Dracula's heart. 


	23. Dawn's First Light!

Chapter 23: Dawn's First Light!  
  
All seems so quiet at the Seville home.  
  
Alvin, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor sat in the basement wondering what to do next. They haven't heard from their siblings in over 30 minutes. Needless to say they are very worried at this point.  
  
"I wonder where they are?" Eleanor finally asked.  
  
"Yeah. It's been a little too quiet up there." Theodore says.  
  
"I knew somebody was going to say that..." Alvin muttered to himself.  
  
"You think we should go up and see what's going on?" Jeanette suggested.  
  
"Are you crazy?" Alvin screeched. "There are Vampires up there!"  
  
"Correction. There is ONE Vampire. And ONE mortal under the influence of a Vampire." Jeanette corrected Alvin.  
  
"Whatever." Alvin sighed. "I just don't feel it is safe."  
  
"Safe? Since when did you become the safety marshal around here?" Theodore suspiciously asks.  
  
"Heelloo! Since we lost our brother to the undead!" Alvin responded harshly. "So one of us has to look out for everyone!"  
  
Alvin felt weak. He had to sit down, so he backed up to the bottom step. He brought his head down to his knees, and hid his face from the others.  
  
Theodore and the girls looked at each other in a knowing way. They understood how Alvin felt over this situation. It is no surprise that they too feel the same way. All at once the three of them hung their heads in a sense of grief.  
  
Just then a whimpering sound came from outside the basement door.  
  
"Lily?" Theodore squeaked as he looked up. "We forgot all about her..."  
  
Without a second thought, Theodore ran past Alvin and headed up the stairs.  
  
"Theodore, wait!" Alvin warned.  
  
"But Alvin, Lily could be hurt. We just can't leave her out there." Theodore said.  
  
He opened the door, and saw Lily sitting in the middle of the kitchen floor. This caused great concerned for the chubby chipmunk.  
  
"Come here, Lily. Here girl." Theodore nervously spoke to the small dog.  
  
A small groan caught his attention. Theodore let out a gasp when he saw who it was.  
  
"What is it, Theodore?" Jeanette asked as she too poked her head out from the basement.  
  
Theodore did not keep his eyes off of the person, but pointed towards the kitchen door. "Look." He whispered to Jeanette.  
  
Jeanette gasped as well when she saw whom Theodore pointed to.  
  
"Brittany?" She said in a shock.  
  
"Brittany? Where?" Eleanor asks from behind Jeanette and Theodore.  
  
"Over by the door." Jeanette said. She decided to get closer her troubled sister that is lying on the floor, with Eleanor close behind.  
  
Brittany let out another groan and brought her hand up to her head to rub it. "Ooooh, my head." She whined as if waking up from a hangover.  
  
"Brittany...?" Both Jeanette and Eleanor whispered softly to their sister.  
  
Slowly Brittany looked up and spotted two familiar people. "Jeanette? Eleanor? W-w-what's going on?"  
  
At that moment both Jeanette and Eleanor knew for sure that Brittany is now returning back to normal. They began to smile and sighed a relief in knowing this.  
  
"It's going to be ok, Brittany." Jeanette said calmly.  
  
"The last thing I remember is going downstairs for a drink of water and seeing a pair of glowing eyes. Everything after that seems to be a blurred memory." Brittany admitted.  
  
She started to comb back some strands of hair from her face with her fingers. That was when she realized something. "Ah, Eleanor, could you pass me a mirror?"  
  
A nervous look fell over her little sister with blond pigtails. "I-I don't think so, Brittany."  
  
Brittany glared viciously at her, "Eleanor – A mirror – Now!" She growled.  
  
"Ok," Eleanor sighed. "But don't say that I didn't warn you..."  
  
She gets up and starts looking around for anything that can show a reflection. That's when she noticed the toaster. It is made with silver chrome. The smooth surface can work well as an emergency mirror.  
  
Eleanor unplugs it and carries it back to Brittany. She is still reluctant to hand it to her. With a nervous giggle and a wide grin, she holds the toaster out to Brittany.  
  
Brittany snatches the toaster with a huff. She then brings her entire focus on her image that is being reflected in the silver chrome.  
  
"Nooo! This can't be! MY HAIR... IT'S RUINED!!!" Brittany cried out.  
  
She dropped the toaster and flopped her body down on the floor in a prima donna act. Brittany suddenly sees a small bug crawling by. Without thinking about it, she picks up the little insect and tosses it in her mouth. As soon as she realized what she just did, Brittany panics and spits out the bug.  
  
"Plaack!! Yuck!" She cried out, while wiping her tongue with her hands. "*Cough*, *cough*! Please don't tell me that I just tried to eat a b-b...b- b...BUG!"  
  
"Alright, Brittany. We won't tell you." Eleanor said in a supporting way.  
  
Alvin and Theodore looked at each other briefly before Theodore picked up Lily.  
  
"Well, at least Brittany seems to be returning to normal..." Alvin comments.  
  
"But, what about Simon?" Theodore ponders.  
  
Alvin suddenly realized that Simon could be somewhere in the house still. He looked around the kitchen and saw that he is nowhere in sight. Now curious, Alvin headed for the hallway. There, he could see a trail of destruction all the way to the hall closet.  
  
The closet door is opened and when Alvin looked inside, there was no one inside. This concerned Alvin. Theodore caught up to Alvin and they both examined the small table that had the phone sitting on it by the stairs. The table and phone appeared to have been knocked over and the papers that were on it are now scattered on the floor.  
  
A drawer from the table has been taken out of its slot. Dave's little black book filled with phone numbers, along with other papers, are also scattered everywhere. Alvin picked up a case that would have Simon's spare glasses and looked inside. It is empty.  
  
"Simon?" Alvin called out after dropping the case down with the other debris.  
  
"Alvin... The living room..." Theodore whispered when he saw something move.  
  
When the two boys walked in the living room they noticed that Dave's easy chair has been moved and is now directly facing the window. The curtains are opened filling the room with sunlight. Alvin and Theodore both could see a small hand resting on the arm of the chair.  
  
"Simon?" Alvin and Theodore call out in a chorus.  
  
The hand started moving and a face poked out to see who called out to him. The face looked very familiar to the two brothers. The child wore something on his face that started to reflect the sunlight. Alvin and Theodore recognized those big round glasses anywhere. They both smiled seeing their brother wearing them on his face again.  
  
Simon slowly smiled back, "Alvin? Theodore?" He calls out to them.  
  
"Boy, are we glad to see you..." Theodore cheered as he began taking a step towards Simon.  
  
"Wait, Theodore. How are we to be sure that Simon is normal again?" Alvin questioned as he stopped Theodore from walking any further.  
  
"Well...I..." Theo tried to answer back, but couldn't find the right words.  
  
Just then Lily barked happily. She started getting excited, like she is happy to see a person that she hadn't seen in a very long time. Lily leapt out of Theodore's arms, and ran up to Simon. She jumped up and started licking his face.  
  
"Hee, hee!" Simon chuckled. Her licks always tickled his face. "Lily, knock it off...that tickles. Hee, hee...I'm glad to see you too."  
  
Theodore turns to Alvin and grins. "I don't know about you, but that's proof enough for me."  
  
Alvin nods in agreement and both of the run up to join Simon and Lily in the reunion.  
  
The Chipettes finally joined the boys in the living room. They watch with smiles on their faces as they see that things are now returning to normal. Brittany's hair has been pulled back and almost looking neat.  
  
"Boy, this is really strange." Alvin commented. "None of this turn of events is making any sense."  
  
"Yeah, you're telling me." Simon agrees. "The last clear memory I have is facing Dracula in the park. Then the next thing I remember is waking up in the hallway closet, feeling like my chest is about to explode, and gasping for air."  
  
"I personally don't remember the past few days that I blacked out, but I just know it had to have been your fault." Brittany spat as she pointed a finger at Simon.  
  
"Now hold one second there, sister!" Alvin retorted in Simon's defense.  
  
As Alvin and Theodore begin to argue with the Chipettes on what happened last night, Simon started looking around the room. That's when he just realized something.  
  
"Guys...Uh, guys!" He shouts at them. As soon as everyone looked at him, he continued. "Where's Dave?"  
  
That's when it hit them. Dave is still missing from when he went after Sibylla and Simon after they left to meet Dracula.  
  
****************  
  
TEN MINUTES LATER!  
  
The Chipmunks and Chipettes started to head down the street when a familiar voice called out to them.  
  
"Children!"  
  
The kids turned around to see Miss. Miller standing on her front balcony.  
  
"Miss. Miller!" The Chipettes called back. They ran up to their surrogate mother and gave her a big hug.  
  
"You're awake!" Jeanette cried.  
  
"Of course I'm awake," Miss. Miller chuckled. "Where have you kids been?"  
  
"Heh, you know... here, there, and running for our lives... That sort of thing." Brittany says.  
  
"Oh dear. I wish I could have been more protective, but something had happened and I passed out on the couch." Miss. Miller explains.  
  
The boys' walk up to Miss. Miller and the girls. Simon suddenly became very guilty, and began to lift up his hand to get the elderly woman's attention.  
  
"Ah, Miss. Miller... I-I-I might have been responsible for that..." he sheepishly admits.  
  
"What do you mean, dear boy?" Miss. Miller asks.  
  
"Uh, don't worry about it, Miss. Miller. What we want to know is if you have seen Dave anywhere?" Alvin jumped in.  
  
"I'm sorry boys, I haven't seen him since last night." Miss. Miller answers.  
  
"Boys?" Came a voice from down the block.  
  
The Chipmunks turn to see their Dad staggering up to them. He looked as if he'd been in a fight with bruises on his face and his shirt torn.  
  
"DAVE!" The boys cried while running up to him.  
  
Dave fell to his knees and hugged his kids with affection. "I am so glad to see you three alive...and back to normal." He says as he touches Simon's cheek.  
  
The Chipmunks responded by giving Dave another big hug. 


	24. Epilog!

**The song 'Vampire Lyrics' by Bif Naked is borrowed for this chapter.**  
  
Chapter 24: Epilog  
  
A MONTH LATER!  
  
A crowd forms at an outdoor coliseum. It is obvious that a concert is about to start soon. Back stage the Chipmunks and Chipettes get ready to perform. The girls put on their make-up while the boys check to see if their costumes are straightened out.  
  
The costumes they are wearing appear to have a Gothic theme to them. Brittany gets up from her seat and goes over to the large standing mirror to recheck to see if all in perfect alignment. She then shakes her head. This whole thing still gives her a bit of the jitters.  
  
"Out of all the themes we could have done tonight, why did it have to be a Vampire theme?" Brittany whined.  
  
"Well, I figured since some of us had an experience being one that we could do a show about it." Alvin chuckles as he points to Simon.  
  
"You're not going to let that go, are you, Alvin?" Simon raises an eyebrow.  
  
"Not on your life." Alvin smirks.  
  
"You know, if it weren't for Dave Simon would still have been a Vampire." Theodore pointed out.  
  
Simon turned away looking a bit suspicious. "Ah, right."  
  
"Not only that, but also under Dracula's spell. This whole incident could have been a lot worse." Jeanette adds.  
  
"How could have it been worse? I'm still combing out knots in my hair, and picking bugs out of my teeth." Brittany groans.  
  
"No Brittany, I mean that all of us could have been converted into Dracula's slaves." Jeanette said.  
  
"Oh." Brittany muttered.  
  
Dave starts walking up towards the area where the Chipmunks and Chipettes stood. He stops behind the clothes rack as they are talking, but does not interrupt them just yet. He listens to what they are saying first.  
  
"I'm just glad that this whole Dracula thing is far behind us now, and we can focus on our daily lives again." Alvin comments.  
  
"Yeah." The rest agree in unison.  
  
Dave smiles and comes out from behind the clothes rack.  
  
"Ok kids, are you ready?" Dave asks as he walks up to the Chipmunks and Chipettes.  
  
"Yes Dave." They all respond at once.  
  
"Alright then, lets go... Five minutes before show time." Dave announces.  
  
The Chipmunks and Chipettes cheer as the follow Dave to the stage. As they started walking up the stairs a back stagehand man ran up to them.  
  
"Mr. Seville, there's a problem." He cries out.  
  
"What is it, Todd." Dave says.  
  
"The amps on the left stage are having some problems. The wires got fried when we just tested them."  
  
"Oh great! The spare wires are in Chipmunk's trailer." Dave admits.  
  
"I'll get them, Dave." Simon says cheerfully.  
  
He runs up to the trailer and grabs the wires that Dave needs for the amps. As he comes back out, he senses something. It felt as if someone is talking to him telepathically. Simon looks up and sees a silhouette of a woman standing on top of the fence.  
  
Simon could hear every thought she is giving him in his mind. He begins to smile when she tells him that she is now free from Dracula's power. It was something she had secretly wanted for the past couple of decades. She also tells him that everything will be alright for him. Thanks to his strong healthy kidneys, the Vampire blood that still flows in his veins will filter out of his system soon enough. All the symptoms that he'd endured in the past month will become so dormant that he wouldn't know that they are there. Sibylla even mentions that she wishes him well, and luck for his future.  
  
"Thank you..." Simon whispers to her.  
  
"Simon? Are you coming? What's keeping you?" Dave's voices boomed.  
  
"Uh, coming Dave!" Simon shouts back. He quickly looks back up to where the Vampire woman stood and realized that she is now gone.  
  
With a sigh, Simon returns to the backstage and hands Dave the wires he requested. Within a few minutes the wires are in place and Dave signals the Host to announce the Chipmunks and Chipettes onto the stage.  
  
"And now! The moment you've all been waiting for!" The Host cries out to the audience. "We are proud to announce The Chipmunks and The Chipettes!"  
  
The six singers ran on stage with enthusiasm.  
  
"Yeah!!" Alvin screams into the microphone. "Are you all ready to party?"  
  
The crowd cheers.  
  
"Then lets get to it!!" Alvin starts the cue to begin their first song.  
  
They started playing their instruments and began to sing:  
  
Baby get ready - I'm coming for you,  
  
I'm a vampire!  
  
I want you - nothing you can do,  
  
I'm a vampire!  
  
Watch me do my dance for you,  
  
I want you - nothing you can do,  
  
baby get ready - I'm coming for you,  
  
I'm a vampire!  
  
Come to my world, child of the night,  
  
come out of your darkness and into my light,  
  
looking for you all of your life,  
  
don't be afraid - it'll be all right...  
  
God grant you serenity,  
  
you bring out the best in me,  
  
let my love take you higher,  
  
guess what... I'm a vampire!  
  
Baby get ready - I'm coming for you,  
  
I'm a vampire!  
  
I want you - nothing you can do,  
  
I'm a vampire!  
  
Watch me do my dance for you,  
  
if want you - nothing you can do,  
  
baby get ready - I'm coming for you,  
  
I'm a vampire!  
  
In your head you always hear me  
  
close your eyes - I'm all that you see,  
  
for lust, for life, my intimate fire,  
  
nightly dances, dance in desire...  
  
god grant you serenity,  
  
you bring out the best in me,  
  
let my love take you higher,  
  
guess what... I'm a vampire!  
  
Baby get ready - I'm coming for you,  
  
I'm a vampire!  
  
I want you - nothing you can do,  
  
I'm a vampire!  
  
Watch me do my dance for you,  
  
I want you - nothing you can do,  
  
baby get ready - I'm coming for you,  
  
I'm a vampire!  
  
(Let's be together... don't be afraid... you called me...  
  
I was what you wished for... you held me here beside you...  
  
I was what you wished for... I came for you... I came for you...  
  
I was what you wished for... you taste like honeydew...  
  
be careful what you wish for... I wished for you your whole life...  
  
be careful what you wish for... let me be you tonight... tonight...)  
  
Baby get ready - I'm coming for you,  
  
I'm a vampire!  
  
I want you - nothing you can do,  
  
I'm a vampire!  
  
Watch me do my dance for you,  
  
I want you - nothing you can do,  
  
baby get ready - I'm coming for you,  
  
I'm a vampire  
  
-------------  
  
THE END!  
  
**A SPECIAL NOTICE TO ALL READERS, AND FANS OF "ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS"!!  
  
Coming soon, a website like no other will be posted for all to see. It will have fan works (both in stories and art) of all your favourite Chipmunks - Including pictures based on this story, 'The Chipmunks Meet Dracula'. Don't forget to bookmark this site and check it out often, for it will be updated frequently. Plus, it is always accepting submissions of other fan works. So if you have some stories or pictures you wish to post on this site, please send it to the email located on this page.  
  
sevillelibrary.batcave.net  
  
A special "Thanks!" to all you! Your support and comments for the stories that I have written is greatly appreciated. There will be more to come soon!  
  
Take Care, Raven Child. 


End file.
